En Las Puertas De La Perdición
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Brian Winchester, vive bajo la sombra de su padre. La gran estrella "Hakon Winchester", a pesar de haber hecho su propia carrera musical no dejan de compararlo con él. Se súrgeme en drogas y alcohol para no enfrentar la realidad. Y solo trata con mujeres para una sola cosa "Sexo" Pero su vida da un giro de 180 grados cuando conoce a Cassy, una mujer que para él resulta inalcanzable
1. Chapter 1

**Este fanfic contiene escenas para mayores de 18 años y lenguaje vulgar. La historia es de nuestra completa autoría. ALGUNOS de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Desde ya gracias por leer.**

_**Señorita Morena y Valeria Vulturi**_

* * *

CAPITULO 1

**(Pov Cassy)**

Respire hondo. Termine de peinar mi cabello dejando el peine sobre la cama. Hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres.

Ya habían pasado seis años.

Y con mis hermanos, Diego y Freed iríamos al cementerio para recodarlos.

Ambos murieron en un accidente de avión cuando tenía doce años.

Me senté sobre la cama mirando fijamente hacia la puerta. Vivía en el mismo lugar desde los doce años.

Con mis hermanos tuvimos que mudarnos. Mis padres habían dejado una gran deuda que había que pagar. Vendimos la casa, la casa de playa, el piso que teníamos por alquiler. Los coches, las empresas. En fin todo.

Con lo que nos quedo compramos este apartamento. Era bonito, en un barrio bonito. Era espacioso y con los años lo fuimos decorando a nuestro gusto.

Diego era odontólogo, trabajaba en el hospital de la ciudad. Y freed era médico veterinario. Trabaja con caballos en el hipódromo. A él le gustaba mucho los caballos.

Me levante de la cama, y fui hacia la ventana mirando hacia la calle. Justo mi ventana daba allí. Lo cual agradecía.

La semana que viene comenzaría la universidad. Estudiare literatura francesa.

Todos decían que era aburrida. Tenía poco amigos, bueno en realidad tenía un amigo. Amun, el había nacido en Egipto. Pero cuando era un niño se vino a vivir a Barcelona junto a su familia.

Donde hoy, vivía con mis hermanos.

Estaba cansada, anoche no había dormido bien. Desde que era una niña había soñado con un hombre de ojos claros y pelo largo.

Desde hace unos días estos sueños eran más y más vividos que apenas podía dormir.

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo los rayos de sol sobre mi rostro. Hoy a pesar de todo sería un bonito día.

Luego iría con mis hermanos a la librería, y luego volvería a casa. Ya que ellos trabajarían de noche porque hoy, por la mañana no fueron.

Los dos tenían guardia. Bueno en realidad freed, y diego seguramente saldría con unas de sus _"putis-amigas" -._

-CASSANDRA diego -.

Rodé mis ojos.

-CASSY! grite.

Cogí mi bolso y salí por la puerta de mi habitación.

**(Brian Pov)**

"Brian Winchester, hijo de la gran estrella de rock Hakon Winchester. A seguido los pasos de su padre, pero debemos recocer que aún le falta mucho para llegar a ser como es Hakon, el y su banda…." -.

No quise escuchar más.

Le pegue una patada al televisor haciendo que se cayera al suelo.

Estaba solo.

Drogado, borracho y solo. Como quería.

Mis brazos tenia moretones, y las jeringas estaban por el suelo al igual que las botellas vacías. Una arriba de la otra.

Mi móvil sonó, como hacia siempre. Lo deje sonar. La música de la película El Padrino no dejaba de sonar.

Era la música con la que tenia a toda mi familia. Así los reconocería.

¿para qué iba contestar? -.

Para ir a Italia, y que me comparara con mi padre.

Nadie podía entender que yo no quería ser como él.

Camine hacia la terraza de la habitación. Estaba en un hotel junto a los chicos, éramos cinco. Nuestra banda había inventado un puto género de la música.

Y todos seguían comparándome con él.

Todavía no lo perdonaba.

Cuando había empezado le pedí ayuda y él me la negó.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude haciendo mi cabello a un lado. Me lo había dejado largo desde que empecé con todo esto.

No me lo cortaría.

Cerré mis ojos por unos momentos, pero sentí como alguien me observaba.

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo y allí había una mujer rubia de cabello largo rubia, con los mismos ojos que mi padre y los míos mirándome fijamente.

-¿abuela? -.

Murmure sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Era la madre de mi padre. Me canse de ver sus retratos, fue una buena mujer en vida.

Ella sonrió, y desapareció.

"_mierda, sea lo que sea que estaba tomando me estaba pensando hacer efecto"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Brian)**

Estaba algo perdido mientras miraba al techo, la noche anterior había sido de locura, gracias a las asistentas la habitación había vuelto a ser eso... una habitación.

Me removí en las sábanas y miré por la ventana, serían las dos de la tarde pero no estaba dispuesto a salir de aquí.

Cerré los ojos pero el teléfono sonó y lo cogí sin demasiada gana.

-¿Si?-.

-Hola hijo-.

_"La llamada semanal de mi madre"_-.

-Hola mamá-.

-¿Como está todo por ahí?-.

-Bien ¿Tú como estas?-.

-Bien... en casa, tu padre ha salido-.

-Bien-.

La escuché respirar todo lo hondo que pudo.

-Quiero verte-.

-Y yo a ti mamá, ven donde estoy y me verás-.

-No puedo dejar el trabajo... a tu padre-.

-Siempre estás con él de su parte-.

-No estoy de parte de nadie, quiero que os llevéis bien-.

-Eso es imposible-.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?-.

-Porque no puedo-.

-Joder, me lo pones... muy difícil ¿por mi cumpleaños no vendrás?-.

-Yo..-.

-Por favor-.

"_-Esto no era normal el por favor no estaba dentro de su _ _vocabulario_"-.

-¿Tiene que pasar algo para que quiera verte?-.

-iré... iré pero solo por ti-.

-Gracias...-.

-Te quiero mamá-.

-Te quiero- murmuró-.

Colgué antes de que la cosa se pusiese peor... no quería ir y hacer el papel nuevamente.

**(Pov Hakon)**

-¿Vendrá?- pregunté desde el salón-.

-Si, al final lo he convencido-.

-Quiero verle...-.

-No empieces-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Debiste ayudarle-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Lo que oyes, debiste ayudarle-.

-Yo no quería...-.

-¿Alejarlo de casa? estoy viviendo sin ver a mi hijo por la puta música ¿entiendes? soluciónalo, ahora-.

-No puedo solucionar nada si él no pone de su parte-.

-Me da igual quiero que lo soluciones y lo hagas ya, no estoy dispuesta a alargar esta mierda por más tiempo-.

Respiré hondo.

-También es mi hijo-.

-Lo sé, y lo quiero conmigo-.

Se fue antes de que empezase a llorar, siempre que hablábamos de este tema, lloraba.

Llamé a Troy.

-Ey- dije a la otra línea-.

-Estaba ocupado-.

-¿Haciendo qué?-.

-Cosas de mayores-.

-Ok...- suspiré- quiero que vayas a recoger a mi hijo-.

-Vale-.

-Gracias-.

-Por nada-.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**(Pov Cassy)**

Suspire terminando de planchar la última camisa.

Aun no entendía como esos dos ensuciaban tanta ropa, ensuciaban mas ropa que yo misma. No lo entendía.

Cogí las camisas recién planchadas y comencé a caminar fuera de la cocina con ella. No podía ver hacia delante ya que tantas camisas unas arriba de la otra me tapaba la visión.

Respire hondo, pero muy hondo.

No me di cuenta y tropecé con la alfombra que había en el salón de casa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -.

Caí al suelo y lastime mi rodilla…. También todas las camisas quedaron esparcidas por el mismo.

-NOOO, NOOO, NOOOO -.

Freed apareció en el salón con un gato negro que tenia vendado una pata.

-¿te ha ocurrido? -.

El gato maullaba y el acariciaba su lomo.

-has asustado a Betty -.

Rodé mis ojos.

-estoy bien, gracias por preguntar Freed -.

Suspire y mire hacia las camisas.

-nooooo, nooooo,noooo -.

Por poco lloro.

-mis camisas -. Tape mi rostro evitando llorar.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? -.

Entre abrí mis dedos mirando a Diego que había entrando en el salón.

-¿Por qué mis camisas están en el suelo? -.

Bufe.

"_¿acaso nadie preguntaría si estaba bien? -._

Sobe mi rodilla con mi mano y me cruce como los indios sobre el suelo mirando a mis hermanos.

-me niego a volver a planchar -.

Me cruce de brazos.

-no importa, ya lo arreglaras más tarde -.

Diego camino y se sentó en el sofá. Abrí mi boca para hablar no puedo ya que diego hablo primero.

-me han ofrecido trabajo en Italia -.

Con freed nos miramos, y luego lo miramos a él. La gata que freed tenía en brazos también miro a mi hermano.

-¿te irás? -. Susurre.

-no…-.

-es importante el trabajo, ¿no es así? -.

-lo es freed, pero no me iré sin ustedes, se lo prometí a mamá que siempre estaríamos juntos -.

Mire hacia el suelo, sentí unas lagrimas en mi mejilla.

-pues nos vamos los tres –dijo freed

"_¿Cómo?" -._

-Cassy puede comenzar la universidad allí, yo tengo un conocido que me dará trabajo -.

Suspire al escuchar a Freed.

**(Pov Brian)**

Termine de fumar el ultimo porro subiéndome el puto avión, todos me miraban. Pero nadie me decía nada.

Mi familia tenía comprada prácticamente a todas las aerolíneas.

El viaje fue corto, o eso creí. Quería que todo se terminara rápido. Volvería con mi banda, y nos iríamos a no sé dónde. Pero lejos.

Como siempre era.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento, estaba casando. Últimamente no dormía mucho. Y cuando lo hacía cada vez tenia sueños más extraños.

"_creo que tengo que dejar de drogarme" -._

Respire hondo. Pero sabía que lo haría.

Abrí mis ojos, gire mi cabeza levemente. Y allí había la misma mujer del otro día…

"_¿abuela?"-._

Ella sonrió ladeando su cabeza como si me hubiese leído la mente.

-señor Winchester -.

Mire inmediatamente a la azafata cuando me hablo.

-estábamos llegando, es mejor…-.

Hice un gesto con mi mano para que se fuera.

Me acomode en el asiento, sintiendo como el avión aterrizaba. Al hacerlo, me levante y camine fuera del mismo.

Seguramente estaría mi coche, el mismo que usaba cuando venía a Italia, pero al llegar al estacionamiento del aeropuerto, cosa que fue difícil ya que tuve que esquivar a varios periodistas.

Vi a Troy.

El marido de mi hermana.

El estaba como siempre, mirándome. Al lado de una puta limusina negra.

-cuña –dije sonriendo –no digas nada, me has hecho mucho de menos. Lo sé, nadie puede vivir sin mi -.

El rodo los ojos.

-vamos, vamos, eres mi cuña favorito -.

-soy tu único cuñado idiota -.

Reí entrando en la limusina -.

-claro, claro … el único -.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Brian)**

Al llegar a aquella casa me di cuenta de porque la odiaba tanto.

Ese aire pegajoso vino hacia mí. Troy estaba a mi lado pero prácticamente era como si no estuviese, callado y al tato de todo se movía como una sombra a mi alrededor.

Al entrar toda la familia estaba allí.

-Bienvenido hijo- mi madre me abrazó y justo detrás de ella la abuela Casannova sonreía vestida de blanco, le devolví la sonrisa-.

Estaba drogado sin duda.

Mi padre estaba al fondo mirándome y serio.

Desvié la mirada hacia mi hermana que vino corriendo hacia mí, a pesar de ser yo el mayor, parecía al contrario ella era una niña. La tomé en brazos y besé su mejilla.

Hice lo mismo con Anny y saludé a los demás.

Dominic era el único soltero pero tan diferente a mí , esa manera de ser era tan propia de Duque.

Y yo no me parecía a nadie aquí.

-¿Y cómo te va por Estados Unidos?- preguntó mi hermana-.

-Bien-.

-¿Mucho ambiente?- preguntó V-.

-Si... mucho, me voy a dormir porque estoy algo... cansado-.

-Si hijo- dijo mi madre- que descanses-.

-Gracias mamá-.

El mayordomo tomó mi maleta y fui con él hacia el piso superior para encontrarme con la segunda mierda más inquietante después de ver abajo a la que parecía la abuela

casannova.

Un hombre mayor, con traje y bastón, andaba con aires de superioridad, sus ojos estaban negros y sus uñas también, abrió la boca pero no tenía dientes, era todo negro intentó hablar pero echó sangre.

-Dime que lo ves-.

-¿El que señor?- dijo el mayordomo-.

Pero cuando volvía mirar ya no estaba...

_"¿qué mierda te está pasando?"-._

**(Pov Cassy)**

El viaje en avión no había sido tan terrible, en realidad yo no estaba ilusionada pero tampoco triste, pasaba de esto, si eso haría, pasar de todo.

Me dejaría llevar un poco por las circunstancias porque ni yo ni nadie eran capaces de cambiarlas.

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude y cogí mi maleta había un pequeño revuelo en el aeropuerto muchas chicas gritaban el nombre de alguien pero no hice caso y seguí mi camino, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo sería la nueva casa, una casa que le habían dado de alquiler a mi hermano por su nuevo trabajo era un mago de las finanzas, se le daba bien eso.

Subí al taxi con mis hermanos, nadie decía nada, todos estaban concentrados en sus cosas y yo en las mías, no quería que nadie me hablase, lo primero que haría en llegar a casa seria tomar un baño y dormir un poco.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

**(Cassy Pov)**

El piso era bonito. Tenía tres habitaciones muy grandes. Un amplio salón, una enorme cocina. Un bonito comedor con mucha luz.

Había pocos muebles. Nosotros lo arreglaríamos a nuestro gusto.

Sí señor.

Las mayorías de nuestras cosas llegarían mañana de Barcelona. Mientras tanto me conformaría con lo que había.

Solo sería un día. Bueno en realidad solo seria unas pocas horas. Ya que pensaba dormir.

Deje a mis hermanos hablando, y fui hacia la habitación que seria mía.

El piso estaba en un bonito barrio. Cerca del centro.

Abrí la puerta y entre en la habitación. Sonreí al verla.

Era muy bonita, me gustaba. Grande, luminosa. Tenía una pequeña terraza, salí a ella y se podía ver claramente la ciudad.

"Tal vez no sea tan malo" -.

Me senté en el suelo de la terraza mirando hacia el cielo. Estaba oscureciendo. Debía reconocer que me gustaba más la noche que el día.

Era más… tranquilo.

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo como una ligera brisa chocaba en mi rostro.

Mañana tendría que hacer varias cosas. Como ir a la universidad arreglar mi situación, y también ir hacer compras.

Sin mi esos dos morirían de hambre.

Abrir mis ojos y mire hacia la habitación pensando en cómo pondrías todos mis muebles cuándo llegarían a la casa.

**(Brian Pov)**

Daba vueltas sobre la cama con mis ojos cerrados. No había dormido mucho, solo unas pocas horas.

Y en esas horas tuve sueño tan… vividos que me sorprendía.

Había hablado con la abuela Casannova. Ella entraba a mi cuarto y se sentaba en mi cama. Acariciaba mi cabello.

Respire hondo levándome de la cama.

Busque la ropa que había dejando en el suelo, y me la puse.

En la habitación de arriba no dejaban de arrastrar muebles.

¿Qué coño estaban haciendo?

Salí de la habitación y fui hacia donde venia los ruidos. Pero al llegar abrí la puerta y la habitación estaba vacía.

Vacía.

Negué cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Necesitaba relajarme.

Bostece y comencé a caminar hacías las escaleras. Pero allí me detuve de golpe.

En frente de mi había una mujer rubia. Vestida de cuero que miraba fijamente hacia troy que bajaba las escaleras junto a Hannival.

Al lado de esta mujer rubia, había una pelirroja que miraba hacia Hannival.

Respire hondo y cerré mis ojos. Al abrirlos ya no había nadie.

Escuche como un mueble se movió. Gire mi cabeza y allí había un niño de unos cinco años con su rostro destrozado a golpes corriendo el mueble de lugar.

El niño me miro y corrió al final del pasillo.

Parpadee, y al ver de nuevo al pasillo ya no estaba.

"_sin duda necesito salir de esta casa" -._


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Brian)**

-Si estoy aquí es porque no tengo más remedio-.

Miro a Atenea todo poder rubio y belleza de la universal, si puedo presumir y decir que mi abuela es muy guapa.

Ella me mira por encima de la pasta de sus gafas negras y sonríe amablemente como es ella.

-Tranquilo Brian, no eres al primer Winchester que trato-.

Eso también era verdad y yo soy consciente de ello.

Me remuevo inquieto en la silla y respiro todo lo hondo que puedo.

-Dime qué te pasa-.

-Veo... cosas que no están ahí y al principio pensé que eran las drogas pero dese ayer no tomo nada-.

-Entiendo...-.

Me espero a que diga algo pero está ensimismada escribiendo no se que en una libreta con encuadernación negra de cuero.

-Te voy a dar uno de los mejores consejos profesionales que he dado-.

-¿El cual?-.

-Habla con tu padre-.

-¿Estás en serio?-.

-Muy en serio, es el único que puede quitarte esa duda-

-¿Porque él?-.

-Porque es el único que puede...-.

-Vale vale- me levanto algo nervioso estoy con el mono y si alguien tiene mierda de la buena en esta casa sin duda es mi padre y por debajo de él pues está Dominic-.

Salí de aquella sala sin decir nada a nadie.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?-.

Un hombre parecido a Havers pero más mayor me habla.

-Claro... ¿dónde está el señorito Dominic?-.

-Está en la segunda planta pasillo quince-.

-¿Puede acompañarme? no sé cómo llegar-.

El mayordomo nuevo asiente y va andando por las escaleras, le sigo fijándome en su ropa está algo anticuada pero en fin... tampoco es que sean modernos en esta casa. El hombre camina lento y llegamos al pasillo quince según él yo no tengo ni puta idea de donde coño estoy.

Una vez allí Dominic sale de una habitación y me mira.

-Ey hombre ¿qué tal?-.

-Bien...-.

-¿cómo has llegado aquí?-.

-Me ha acompañado el mayordomo-.

-¿Que mayordomo?-.

El mayordomo que me ha acompañado está justo detrás de Dominic y me sonríe y justo cuando se gira tiene un boquete en la cabeza como si alguien le hubiese disparado con una escopeta.

Doy un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-¿Yo...?-.

El mayordomo ya no está.

-Tío necesito tema-.

-Mmmm vale pero en secreto, tus padres me matan-.

-Vale... ¿Qué tienes?-.

-De todo en mi cosecha privada, entra-.

Entro en la habitación y me juro a mi mismo que no volveré tomar setas alucinógenas.

**(Pov Cassy)**

Salí por la puerta del consulado y ya tenía todo más o menos resuelto pasaría a tomar algo a una cafetería y justo cuando entro en la primera puerta me encuentro con una mujer totalmente vestida de negro y un hombre rubio que me miran serios.

Me hago la loca y me siento alejado de ellos me dan mal rollo.

Abro uno de mis libros y empiezo a leer esta semana toca trilogía de amantes, muy bonita y entretenida.

-Un café por favor- digo antes de que me diga algo el camarero-.

-Si señorita-.

Sigo leyendo esperando mi café.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 6**

**(Pov Brian)**

No sabía bien qué hacer. Había despertado en el medio de la nada, en el bosque que rodeaba la casa. Una mujer con unas heridas no dejaban de mirarme.

Negué con la cabeza y suspire.

"_otra visión" -._

Me levante mareado y con ganas de vomitar. Camine fuera del bosque tambaleándome un poco.

Me mire hacia, era un asco. Pero bueno, tampoco era que me importaba.

Respire hondo, sentía olor a lluvia dentro de poco llovería.

Estaba casando, quería dormir. Lo último que recordaba era que hablaba con Dominic mientras me inyectaba sobre el regalo de mi madre -.

-mierda –murmure – el regalo -.

Tendría que comprarle uno.

Un perro o un gato… si, esos eran buenos regalos.

Abrí la puerta principal de la casa entrando en ella. No había nadie.

_"menos mal" -._

Necesitaba un baño.

_"entre otras cosas…" -._

-Brian -.

Rode mis ojos bufando.

Mi padre.

¿ahora? ¿Qué mierda quería? -.

-ven -.

Lo ignore subiendo las escaleras. Pero no pude subir ni al tercer escalón que sentí como me jalaron del cabello haciendo entrar en el recibidor.

-tenemos que hablar -.

Mire a mi padre. Este me miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

"_¿Por qué todos creían que era una estrella…?"-._

Nunca se digno a ayudarme. Mucha veces a verme tocar, dudaba que en verdad supiera que música tocaba. O que canciones había escrito.

-no tengo tiempo -.

-si sigues drogándote no….-.

-¿me darás consejo como un buen padre? – no pude evitar reírme - ¿tu? -.

El rodo los ojos… ambos teníamos expresiones tan parecidas que llegaba a molestarme bastante. Pero mientras más intentaba en cambiar, mas me parecía a él.

-Atenea me ha hablado….

Respire hondo.

-no pudo cerrar la boca, ¿no?, pensé que siempre la tenia ocupada con…-.

-debes tener cuidado con V, no tiene que escucharte -.

-no me interesaba escucharte -.

Me gire para salir del recibidor.

-vez a muertos -.

**(Pov Cassy)**

Termine de lavar todos los platos.

Me seque las manos saliendo de la cocina. Me senté en el sofá, comencé a cambiar de canal con el mando de la TV.

Estaba cansada, pero no quería dormir. Solo eran las 21.30 de la noche.

Mis hermanos no estaban. Me habían abandonado, ya me vengarías de ellos dos.

Respire hondo.

Buscaría trabajo.

Corrí hacia mi habitación y me siente en la cama, encendí mi portátil y entre en la página web donde solio mandar currículos desde que llegue a la ciudad.

Ya no quería depender de mis hermanos.

Mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla. Hubo uno que llamo mi atención por completo. "se busca recepcionista para importante buffet de abogados"

Le di un click sabiendo que no me llamarían.

Pero con probar uno no perdía nada. ¿no?


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Brian)**

Lo miro porque no sé exactamente como tomarme sus palabras estoy algo asustado y a la vez quiero meterme en vena la primera mierda que encuentre en la habitación de Dominic donde, con suerte iré próximamente.

-Repite eso- le digo a mi padre y espero-.

-Ves muertos-.

-A ver Hakon, repite conmigo " . .maría"-.

-Estoy en serio-.

-Que no, es que me estoy pasando con un medicamento-.

-Mira, esto va así, cuanto más te drogues más susceptible eres y mejor los podrás ver, no bajes al sótano-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-El viejo Casannova acostumbra a pasear por ahí y es el muerto de quien más te quiero alejado-.

-¿Eso porque?-.

-Tú hazme caso-.

-Paso de esto-.

-Tu hermana también los ve...-.

En ese momento Troy bajaba las escaleras seguido por una extraña mujer vestida de cuero con un cabello rubio bastante bonito y singular.

-¿Hakon podemos hablar?-.

-Si- dijo mi padre- espérame en el salón-.

-Vale-.

Troy se movió y esa mujer con pasos sincronizados le tocó la espalda pero Troy pareció no darse cuenta.

-¿La ves?- dijo mi padre cuando Troy ya no pudo escucharnos-.

-Si-.

-Está muerta, él la mató, era su Mistres-.

-¿Qué coño es eso?-.

-Esa mujer le hizo una mierda inhumana a Troy y él la mató pero su espíritu lo sigue y si no se acerca a Judit es porque ella es fuerte y la mantiene alejada-.

-A ver... no-.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo ya te lo he dicho-.

-¿Y...?- carraspeo intentando que mi voz se aclare un poco- la... abuela Casannova está por aquí-.

-Sí, ella suele estar con V-.

-Vale...- me froto la cara y me siento en las escaleras intentando estar un poquito mejor-.

Pero fracaso estrepitosamente, miro a mi padre y espero un momento a que mi mente se aclare.

-Esto es difícil pero, puedes controlarlo solo, tienes que evadirlos-.

-¿Mamá sabe esto?-.

-Si-.

-Y le encanta ¿no? como es así... rarita-.

-Oye no digas eso de tu madre-.

-Tú me entiendes-.

-No digas eso de tu madre- siseó-.

-¿Dónde está?-.

-En el sótano con un par de cadáveres, tiene que montarlos están en pedazos-.

-Que bien... lego- digo con tono sarcástico-.

-Deja de meterte- dice serio- o esta mierda se volverá en tu contra-.

-Tú te metes-.

-No, ya no, los porros no cuentan-.

Asiento y me levanto algo lento y cansado, cuando vuelvo a mirar a las escaleras V baja con muchos papeles y un par de maletines.

-Tengo prisa, voy tarde... voy tarde- dice para sí mismo-.

Tal y como dice mi padre una mujer preciosa, de ojos como los de V y pelo negro y largo camina al lado de su hijo, me mira

y me sonríe triste, lleva un vestido elegante de color azul oscuro con unas pequeñas piedras en el escote, me toca la cara y yo no puedo moverme es la cosa más bella que he visto nunca, y me alegra verla por alguna razón, me siento mejor.

V sale y esa mujer va con él.

-Esa es la abuela Casannova- dice mi padre- es agradable estar a su lado, tiene mucha luz-.

-Si...- y parezco drogado-.

Subo las escaleras y voy a mi habitación, no puedo drogarme pero si que puedo beber ¿no?.

**(Pov Cassy)**

Miro mi teléfono adormilada, es tarde pero tampoco es que tenga que madrugar. Suena con la musiquita a teléfono antiguo que le venía de serie.

Pulso el botón verde y lo pongo en mi oreja.

-¿Si?- mi voz sale un poco más ronca de lo que es-.

-Señorita, ¿usted envió un curriculum ayer para trabajar en recepción?-.

-Si-.

Me despejo completamente y me siento esperando que digan "que estoy contratada".

-Pues la hemos seleccionado, la esperamos en la oficina de la calle Oslom número diecisiete planta veinte, venga vestida elegante y se le ruega la mayor puntualidad posible a las tres de la tarde-.

-Claro... claro... gracias-.

-Adiós-.

Cuelgo y miro el reloj, las dos... no llego... no llego...


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

**(Pov Brian)**

Cuando estuve a punto de tomar no se me dejaba de aparecerme… cosas. Si cosas. No sabia como mierda llamarlo.

Me estaba volviendo loco.

¿Sería verdad? -.

No… no podía ser… o tal vez sí.

Salí de la habitación dando un portazo a la puerta. Debía encontrar a Hakon y hablar con él. Debía decirme la verdad.

-señor, ¿necesita algo? –

El mismo mayordomo que me había acompañado a la habitación de dominic se me apareció. Pero esta vez lo ignore.

"_que no estén follando" -._

Pensé y abrí la puerta de la habitación de mis padres cuando se quedaban en la casa casannova. Era la única habitación que recordaba.

Mi madre no estaba.

Hakon dejo la guitarra que estaba afinando a un lado mirándome fijamente. La misma forma que yo solía mirar.

-te estaba esperando, ¿cerveza? -.

Dijo señalando hacia una pequeña mesa.

Cerré la puerta y negué.

-quiero que me digas la verdad -.

-mañana es el cumpleaños de tu madre, haremos una fiesta, vendrán los chicos, ¿Por qué no llama a tu banda? -.

Respire hondo.

-¿no me has escuchado?, quiero la verdad.

Hakon se dejo caer en el sofá y cogió una cerveza, dio un sorbo a la misma mirándome fijamente.

"_¿Por qué coño mira así?" -._

-¿De qué verdad hablas? -.

Me acerque y me senté en un sofá que estaba frente a él mirándolo fijamente. Fuera llovía, se había largado una tormenta, y las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el cristal de las ventanas.

-esto ya es extraño… no te hagas…-.

-vale, te contare -.

Asentí, lo mire.

-se podría decir que es una herencia familiar…- respiro hondo.- esto te pasa por mi, te pasa a ti y a tu hermana, a Judith le pasa desde que es una niña. A mi me paso de mayor como a ti.

Lo mire fijamente mientras hablaba.

-a mi madre también le pasaba, y a su madre también, y a la madre de su madre….-. me miro -. Y seguramente le pasara a tus hijos y a lo hijos de tus hijos.

-yo no quiero…-.

-no es cuestión de querer hijo, es cuestión de aceptarlo.

Respire hondo.

-puedes aceptarlo y vivir con ello, o no puedes aceptarlo y terminar en un psiquiátrico -.

-no es normal -.

-¿y que seria lo normal? -.

Rode mis ojos.

-vale, supongo que lo acepto. ¿Por qué me hablan? -.

-porque quieren, ellos te hablan porque quieren. Pero ten cuidado,no todos son como Roberto.

-¿roberto? -.

-si, el mayordomo que te habla. Lo mataron… digamos que fue un accidente. El es bueno, como lo es Havers.

- vale…,¿y ese niño que corre los muebles? -.

-era unos de los hermanos del viejo casannova, el padre de V y duque -.

-vale…,¿y la abuela casannova? -.

-ella siempre esta, me suele contar cosas de las que pasaran.

-¿puedes saber el futuro? mire sorprendido.

-si, pero es peligroso. Es mejor viajar al pasado.

-¿eso se puede hacer? -.

-si -.

Me quede callado durante unos segundos.

-¿me…dirias como? -.

Realmente esto por raro que parezca, me estaba empezando a interesar.

Hakon me miro por unos segundos y cuando estuvo a punto de contestar la puerta de abrió. Era mi madre.

**(Cassy Pov)**

Estaba caminando la calle que me faltaba para llegar.

Tenía una falda negra de tubo, y una camisa blanca con unos tacones negros. Estaba como me habían dicho, elegantemente vestida.

Por suerte tenia ropa. No era una… pordiosera. Pero de igual manera tendría que comprarme más.

"_estas soñando" -._

Era verdad, ya era un logro de que me llamaran. Dudaba en verdad en que me contrataran. Seguramente habría mejores chicas.

Respire hondo.

Camine los pocos metros que faltaba para entrar en este lugar. No había dicho nada, no quería que nadie supiera.

Yo quería conseguir esto por mí misma, y esperaba poder hacerlo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Cassy)**

Estoy sentada en un lujoso despacho y una chica de pelo caoba me ha dicho que espere aquí para la entrevista.

Miro a todos lados y veo un par de cuadros bastante ostentosos y lujosos. La oficina es nueva por lo que veo y decorada al detalle.

Gente con clase sí señor.

Siento unas terribles ganas de vomitar y sé que es por los nervios me juego mucho, quiero este trabajo seguro que pagan bien.

Cuando escucho la puerta me giro y veo entrar a un hombre imponentemente guapo, de unos treinta y pocos, sus ojos dicen muchas cosas. Va vestido con un elegante traje azul oscuro y una camisa blanca, sin corbata.

-Buenos días, lamento la espera pero andamos escasos de personal-.

-No se preocupe-.

El hombre de ojos como el acero se sienta enfrente de mí y abre una carpeta.

-Bien, señorita Cassandra-.

-Cassy por favor-.

-Cassy, veo que usted se está formando ¿ha trabajado alguna vez como recepcionista?-.

-No pero...-.

-Bien, contratada-.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Le seré sincero, en este trabajo no cuenta la experiencia usted es mi asistente personal por lo que solo tiene que hacer fotocopias y traer documentos, archivarlos y hasta un orangután bien educado puede hacerlo, el suelo no es muy alto pero bueno...-.

-Estaré encantada de empezar-.

-Bien, empezamos el lunes y a ver qué tal va la cosa, puntualidad soy exigente con mis trabajadores así que nada de errores-.

-Por supuesto señor-.

-Casannova-.

-Casannova- repito para no olvidarlo-.

Me levanto y le doy la mano, su mano es gigante y eso me hace sonreír.

**(Pov Brian)**

Miro a mi alrededor y agradezco de que no haya nada

y pienso en lo que me dijo mi padre.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre y tengo su regalo una cobaya tintada de negro, muy de su estilo.

Cierro los ojos e intento conciliar el sueño pero nada de eso intento despertarme pero no puedo y veo a un hombre entrar en la habitación, se quien es, el abuelo Casannova.

-Hola muchacho-.

No puedo hablar solo escuchar.

Se sienta en la cama con andares majestuosos.

-Necesito un favor y yo no soy de los que piden favores, nadie excepto tu puede escucharme, ni tu padre, ni tu hermana, quiero que me concretes una cita con mi esposa quiero verla-.

Niego y sé que puede hacerme daño.

-Si no lo haces tendrás problemas muchacho-.

Niego otra vez.

-Eso no acaba aquí-.

Cuando desierto mi primo Dominic me está zarandeando y alguien grita y sé que soy yo.

-Tío tenías una pesadilla-

-MIERDA- grito-.

Me voy corriendo, necesito contarselo a mi padre.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

**(Brian Pov)**

Mierda.

Mi padre no estaba. No estaba en ningún puto lugar.

Cada vez que lo necesitaba el no estaba. Siempre era lo mismo. Respire hondo frotando las manos en mi rostro.

-hey tio -.

Mire hacia dominic. Los dos estábamos en la cocina. Ni sé cómo había llegado hasta aquí.

-¿Qué? -.

-¿Qué tienes?, te encuentras raro.

"_nada, solo hablo con los muertos y ahora el abuelo casannova me perseguirá" -._

Respire hondo.

-necesito un trago e irme de aquí -.

-¿ha pasado algo? -.

-necesito hacer lo mío, aquí… todos son tan diferentes -.

El se rio como se reiría su padre.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

-eres como tu padre los dos a la vez.

Escuchamos una risa. Los dos nos giramos y allí estaba Judith.

Ella se acerco hacia nosotros y nos abrazo.

-¿y tu marido? -.

-ella en el sótano –dijo ella y se encogió de hombros.

Era muy inocente. A un no entendía como ella podía ver… -.

-señorito dominic – Havers apareció en la cocina –su padre lo solicita en su despacho.

Dominic asintió.

-luego nos vemos -.

Dominic se giro saliendo de la cocina junto a Havers.

Judith sujeto mi mano sonriendo. Yo era el hermano menor, pero aquí parecía lo contrario.

-ven, vayamos a caminar -.

Prácticamente me saco a rastras de la cocina. Comenzamos a caminar por el jardín. Ella sonreía y saltaba mientras caminaba.

-anoche hable con la abuela casannova -.

La mire sin decir nada.

-me dijo que estas asustado –me miro –pero no debes tener miedo, ellos son buenos y los malos no hablan.

"_a ti" -._

Respire hondo.

-hermanito, no tengas miedo. Es más puede jugar con ellos.

Eleve ambas cejas riendo.

La abrase y la alce del suelo.

-lo tendré en cuenta enana.

-jun –se cruzo de brazos -¿Qué le compraste a mamá? -.

-una cobaya, ¿y tú? -.

-una foto de ella y de papá cuando se conocieron, tiene un marco de oro -.

Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-seguro le gustara -.

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -Dijo y me abrazo fuerte.

**(Hakon Pov)**

Esta noche era la fiesta de Xinia, y todos estábamos en el salón de fiesta de la casa casannova mientras fuera llovía con fuerza.

Una tormenta se había se podían escuchar.

El salón estaba completamente cambiando. Y debía reconocer que si quedaba mucho mejor.

Telas de arañas colgaban de las paredes, arañas y murciélagos disecados estaban pegados en la misma. Las luces eran rojas. Los manteles de las mesas eran rojos y negros. Las sillas eran de cuero negras.

Habían velas en candelabros que daban un poco mas de luz. Y en el centro del salón estaba cantando Marylin Mason.

-perfecto -.

Sonreí abrazando a Xinia por la cintura al escucharla. Bese su cuello acariciando su vientre con mi mano por debajo de su camiseta.

-feliz cumpleaños -murmure en su oído.

**(Cassy Pov)**

Mire a mis hermanos. Estábamos sentados en la mesa mientras cenábamos.

-el lunes comenzare a trabajar -.

-¿Cómo? – freed dejo los cubiertos sobre la mesa mirándome.

Diego daba un sorbo a su copa de vino mirándome.

-que comenzare a trabajar -.

Ellos se miraron entre si y luego me miraron.

-no -.

Respire hondo.

-tengo 18 años si quiero puedo….-.

-no tienes necesidad peque -.

Mire a diego.

-quiero mi propio dinero -.

-el dinero es de los tres-

-no, el dinero es de ustedes y quiero el mío.

-no -.

"_mierda, diego era terco"_

-¿Y Donde trabajaras? -.

Mire hacia freed.

-en el buffete de abogados de V Casannova -.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

**(Pov Brian)**

Y por un momento me siento como en la película de los Adamm mi madre va vestida de negro como no, y mi padre con esa ropa rasgada del mismo color, dice que es su ropa de gala pero creo que la robó de un rastrillo benéfico.

Y no es que mi ropa esté demasiado nueva, pero joder, eso ya es extremista.

Por lo demás me quedo quieto en mi sitio y como la comida que mi madre ha elegido la verdad es que no tengo ni puta idea de lo que es pero está bueno.

Así que lo cómo y miro a los demás todos en traje y se me cruza una pregunta en la mente ¿alguna vez usan ropa deportiva?.

Pero no es que me interese demasiado.

Cuando levanto la vista del plato mi madre me sonríe y le devuelvo la sonrisa, la abuela Casannova nos acompaña y me invade esa paz, esa tranquilidad, después tengo que hablar con mi padre sobre el viejo Casannova. No es un tema para sacar aquí.

Miro por la puerta y Judit entra de la mano de su marido, mi cuñado pervertido, perver sex número uno llamado Hannival Casannova, perver sex número dos llamado

Troy y la lista es infinita hasta Vladimir, su mujer es un jodido maniquí de porcelana llamado Rosa María que le llama "señor" como si fuese un Dios.

Suspiro y miro a Dominic, los únicos solteros en esta mesa somos nosotros y a mí me gusta esto de la soltería.

Como si me leyese la mente sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

Mamá abre sus regalos y sonríe al verlos todos, le gustan, sobre todo el de papá le ha comprado un poni, era lo que nos faltaba en casa.

-COBAYA! COBAYA!- grita mi padre y se pone sobre la mesa-.

El bicho mira a mi madre asustado y se nota por su respiración. Mi madre abraza al bicho y mira a mi padre que empieza a dar botes sobre la mesa, nadie dice nada.

Troy entra tras unos momentos de hablar con Hannival.

-Acercate que te meto un billete en el boxer suegro-.

-COBAYA!- grita-.

-¿COBAYA?-.

Y ya son dos los que están sobre la mesa.

¿Porque les asustan las cobayas?.

-Me gusta tu regalo hijo, gracias- dice mi madre y sonrío-.

Cuando la vuelve a meter en la caja ellos bajan y retoman la compostura.

-Maricas- murmura Hannival que peina a su mujer sobre sus piernas con un peine rosa... bien-.

He visto suficiente.

-Tengo que retirarme, no me siento muy bien-.

-Está bien hijo-.

Mañana será otro día.

**(Pov Cassy)**

El fin de semana pasa más rápido de lo que quiero y llega mi primer día de trabajo, me visto como una ejecutiva, con falda de tubo estrecha y una chaqueta del mismo color, negar, una camisa azul claro y voy corriendo a coger el autobús, esto es una puta mierda, odio ir en bus, prefiero ir andando la gente aglomerada no es algo que me entusiasme. Pero no soy la única que va a trabajar en bus y eso me relaja.

Cuando entro en la oficina subo las escaleras pero bajo enseguida al ver un ascensor cerca y me meto en él hay hombres trajeados detrás de mí pero intento hacerme la loca y subir hasta la planta veinte que es donde está el señor Casannova.

Al llegar allí una chica con el pelo caoba, la del otro día me sonríe.

-El señor Casannova la espera-.

Asiento y llamo a la puerta.

El enorme señor Casannova está sentado en esa silla demasiado grande para cualquier ser humano pero pera él es ideal, su pelo está perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos son duros y fríos, está enfadado y no es una novedad.

-Aquí tienes todos los archivos, colócalos por orden alfabético mañana tenemos un juicio a las once y media y otro a las tres de la tarde, organiza los demás, me pasas el listado con las horas, los números de teléfono están en un papel en tu mesa fuera, la señorita Hale puede ayudarle es la mujer que está fuera y seguro que le ha recibido, no quiero errores-.

Asiento quedándome con todo o eso creo.

-Ah... y señorita tráigame un café-.

-¿Como lo quiere señor?-.

-Con leche y dos de azúcar-.

-Si señor-.

Salgo por la puerta y cierro despacio.

_"Wow que presión joder!"_

-ESME!- grita el señor Casannova y se me hielan los huesos del cuerpo-.

-Es mejor que te muevas chica- dice Esme y se levanta- ve por los archivadores al sótano-.

-Vale vale-.

-¿Si señor Casannova?- dice sin levantarse acostumbrada a esto supongo-.

-LLAMA A MI CASA Y DI QUE TRAIGAN MI MALETÍN QUE ESTÁ SOBRE LA MESA DE MI ESCRITORIO QUE LO TRAIGAN YA! ES URGENTE-.

-Si señor Casannova-.

Me hace un gesto con la cabeza para que desaparezca y eso hago... son 30 archivos por lo tanto... 30 archivadores

_"mierda..."._


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

**(Pov Brian)**

Lo que me gustaba de esta casa era que siempre comía como si no hubiera un mañana. Si me quedaba más tiempo saldría rodando por la puerta.

Termine la tarta de chocolate alejando el plato.

El desayuno como siempre había estado bien, muy bien. Me preguntaba quien cocinaría para tantas personas.

Me levante de la cama, y fui andando hasta el sofá. Allí tenía mi portátil, la encendí mientras miraba mi correo electrónico mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¿Quién habla…? -.

Apenas dije al atender mirando los mails. Todos me daban por desaparecidos, bueno menos mis amigos, y miembros de la banda.

-brian -.

"_Dick"-._

-¿EN DONDE ESTAS METIDO? -.

Respire hondo.

Dick. El bajista de la banda, uno de mis mejores amigos. Y el muy idiota sabía donde estaba.

-eres un idiota, sabes dónde estoy -.

Escuche su risa.

-todo esto es demasiado aburrido, ¿Cuándo vuelves? -.

-esta noche hablare con mi madre para decirle que me ire -.

-vale, vale….-.

Se escucho una explosión.

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso? -.

Más risas.

-los chicos, quieren lanzar un cohete -.

"_OKKKKKKKKKK" -._

-Okkk….-.

-hey, vuelve pronto o iremos nosotros -.

No pude evitar y me reí al escuchar a mi amigo.

-estaré lejos de aquí lo antes posible -.

-vale, oye tengo que irme o estos idiota quemaran la casa -.

Colgó.

Comencé a reírme dejando el móvil en el sofá. Fui hacia el armario y me cambie de ropa. Mis botas militares mi camiseta y mis jeans desgarrados.

Me gire caminando hacia la puerta, salí por ella y camine por el pasillo pero allí estaba ese hombre mirándome.

No pude evitar, y lo mire fijamente.

El abuelo casannova se parecía a duque, si era verdad. No se podía negar.

Comenzó hablar, pero me hise el tonto siguiendo caminando.

-se que puedes escucharme -.

Respire hondo.

-considérate afortunado, nunca he hecho esto antes de pedirle dos veces a alguien.. algo -.

-desaparece…-.

-no, quiero que concretes una cita con mi mujer -.

Respire todo lo hondo posible.

-no lo hare -.

-debes hacerlo -.

-no lo hare -.

-si no lo haces hare tus sueños miserables, como tu vida. No estarás tranquilo -.

-desaparece, no hare nada -.

Me fui de allí dando fuertes pisadas. Jodido fantasma, no me atormentaría. Di vuelta y me choque con Havers.

-HAVERS –Le grite sonriendo y lo sacudí por los hombros –al fin alguien de carne y hueso -.

El pobre hombre me miro sin entender.

-señorito Brian, ¿se encuentra bien? -.

-perfectamente, ¿Qué hacías?

-el señor V ha llamado, buscaba a la señorita Atenea para que le lleve su maletín….-.

-yo lo hago -.

No deje que terminarse de hablar, y le arranque el matalón que tenía en la mano. Me gire y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pero a mitad de camino me gire de nuevo mirando a Havers.

-por cierto havers, ¿Dónde tengo que llevar esto? -.

-a su buffete de abogado, una limusina está en la puerta…-.

-gracias amigo…-.

Baje rápidamente y salí por la puerta. Haría cualquier cosa total de salir de esta casa.

**(Pov Cassy)**

Suspire terminando de ordenar los archivos, en este lugar nadie respiraba. Todos iban y venían de un lado a otro corriendo.

Nadie quería que el señor V se enfadara. No entendía porque, parecía un buen hombre.

Pero bueno, las apariencias engañan. ¿No? -.

Necesitaba un poco de agua.

Bueno, fue solo un pensamiento porque escuche como Esme me llamaba. Respire hondo y me acerque a ella.

Era la nueva… y me tenían de aquí para allá.

En cualquier momento la mandaría a la mierda.

Se notaba a leguas que quería follarse al señor V Casannova, prácticamente se le lanzaría encima.

Y algo me decía que ese hombre, no le haría caso si esto pasara-.

-¿Qué quieres esme? -.

-un café, que sea rápido -.

Hablo mientras miraba a su ordenador, ¿estaba jugando un juego oline? -.

-no soy tu secretaria esme, si quieres algo hazlo tu misma -.

Ella se rio.

-no sabes quién soy…-.

-una puta que se quiere follar al jefe…-.

Los murmullos cesaron, y pensé que me estaban viendo a mi por lo que había dicho pero no. Levante mi vista mientras sentía como esme me miraba con odio.

Allí entrando por la puerta habia un chico.

"¿Seria un pordiosero?" -.

Tenía unas botas militares con barro, su pantalón estaba desgarrado y su camiseta sin planchar. Tenía el pelo largo, bastante largo y muy rubio. Estaba despeinado y tenia enredo en el pelo.

Pero… era guapo.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Pov Brian)**

Ese sitio era demasiado para mí y sabía perfectamente como me estaba mirando todo el mundo.

-¿El señor Casannova?- pregunté desde el umbral de la puerta y la mujer de pelo caoba vino hacia mí como un torbellino-

-¿Tiene usted una cita contratada?-.

-No pero...-.

-Entonces no puede atenderle-.

-Soy Brian Winchester Casannova y exijo ver a V Casannova ahora mismo-.

La caoba me mira y su cuerpo parece relajarse y calentarse mierda, esta zorra escucha "casannova " y se calienta como un huevo al sol.

-Está en una reunión de trabajo- su tono cambió- ¿quiere tomar algo?-.

-Agua... he tenido que subir a pie las escaleras porque el ascensor estaba demasiado lleno-.

-Claro...-.

La mujer de pelo caoba se gira y mira a la chica de pelo negro.

-Trae agua al señor Winchester-.

-Claro- se escucha un murmullo y la chica pasa por mi lado sin mirarme-.

Tomo asiento y espero un rato a que la gente salga del despacho de V y este me mira.

-Vaya has venido tu a traerme el maletín-.

-Si...-.

V apoya el maletín sobre la mesa de escritorio negro de la mujer caoba que lo mira y se muerde el labio.

_"Está cachonda no hay duda"-._

Pone su mano en el antebrazo de V y este la mira fijo y serio por un largo tiempo.

-¿El señor V Casannova?-.

Conozco esa voz, es la de mi abuela, va vestida de negro quita con elegancia sus gafas de sol y su pelo cae en cascada con destellos rubios y castaños claros, sus ojos se abren y fijan la vista bastante enfadados sobre la mujer de caoba que la mira con el ceño fruncido.

El poder rubio suelta su chaqueta y camina a paso firme al lado de V, siempre me han parecido asquerosamente perfectos, en el buen sentido.

-Ate- dije V sin aliento y sé que es porque lo ha deslumbrado-.

-tú- dice mi abuela mirando a la mujer de caoba- estás despedida vuelve a ponerle un puto dedo encima y te arranco el puñetero brazo-.

Y después de eso la mujer caoba se va a paso rápido.

-Des... después hablamos- dice V viendo como Atenea camina contoneándose frente a él hasta entrar en el despacho y sentarse sobre su mesa-.

Suspiro y miro a la puerta, la chica ha vuelto con la botella de agua, me levanto y se la quito de las manos, doy un trago y la miro fijo y por un largo tiempo. Su garganta se seca y sus ojos miran mis botas con desaprobación... intelectual sin duda esas gafas de pasta negras hacen que se me endurezca la polla bajo mis jeans desgastados y quiera fallármela sobre la mesa de la mujer despedida caoba.

-¿Quiere algo más?-.

-Eso depende- extiendo con gracia una tarjeta hacia ella con mi número de teléfono-.

Una distracción en la ciudad por ahora me vendría bien

¿No?.

Ella arruga la frente y sonrío, me sorprende ver que rompe mi tarjeta y sonríe con suficiencia.

-Lárgate de aquí niño pijo, contigo no tengo ni para empezar-.

_"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! TE ACABA DE DAR UNA PATADA EN LOS HUEVOS"-._

La mira con la boca abierta y veo como se va.

Esto no ocurre siempre, mañana quizás visite a mi abuelo otra vez.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

**(Pov Brian)**

-Hakon, debo hablarte -.

Este deje tocar mientras me miraba fijamente.

-luego seguimos chicos -.

Estaba en su casa, ensayando con su banda. Por eso el con mi madre estaban en la casa casannova, aquí entraban y salían demasiadas personas.

Se acerco hacia mí.

-vamos al sótano -.

Lo seguí y ambos bajamos al sótano. Una vez allí este me miro.

Pase mi mirada por el lugar, esto no había cambiado en nada a pesar de los años. Todo seguía igual. Cajas por doquier, muebles sin usar y una biblioteca vacía… donde se corría y se podía pasar hacia la parte de las jaulas donde dormían los animales y donde mi padre tenía una que otra cosilla.

Lo mire.

-se me aparece el abuelo casannova -.

-era eso –dijo tranquilo te preocupes, solo ignórale, no puede…-.

-me habla -.

-¿Qué has dicho? -.

-que me habla, se me ha aparecido dos veces, una vez en un sueño y otra en el pasillo. Soy el único que puede escucharle…-.

-mierda…-.

-quiere que concrete una cita con su mujer….-.

-mierda…-.

Me lo quede mirando, parecía un puto loro repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez y otea vez.

-¿hakon?, ¿Estas bien? -.

El puso los ojos en blanco durándote varios segundos hasta que volvió en sí, me miro por más segundos.

"_este tío con los años se vuelve más raro" -._

-ten cuidado del viejo casannova -.

Se giro subiendo las escaleras.

-¿solo eso?, ¿no me dirás mas nada? -.

-no, no puedo meterme en tus daciones. Solo ten cuidado… él puede enférmate mentalmente-.

Rodé mis ojos.

Iría a ver a mi abuelo, seguro que sería más divertido que la charla que acaba de tener con mi padre.

….

Llegue al piso donde mi abuelo V tenía esta cosa de abogados. Todos tan asquerosamente bien vestidos….-.

Respire hondo.

Me acerque al mismo escritorio del otro día y esta vez había una chica con el pelo rubio. Me miro de arriba abajo por varios segundos.

-¿sí? -.

-busco a mi abuelo V -.

Al decir eso, la chica se levanto de un salto de la silla sonriéndome.

-por favor, tome asiento ¿le gustaria tomar algo? -.

-no, ¿mi abuelo está ocupado? -.

-no, no .. en este momento…-.

La deje hablando sola, no me interesaba ella, si no la chica de ayer. Terminara atada en mi cama, claro que sí.

Entro en la oficina de V antes de ser anunciado, este miro hacia la puerta serio y luego su expresión cambio a sorpresa.

-¿brian? -.

-si, el mismo que viste y calza la puerta y me sente en el sofá que estaba frente a su escritorio -. Hola abuelo como un niño bueno.

-coño, eres idéntico a tu padre.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

-si, muy idéntico…-.

-no estoy aquí para hablar de Hakon -.

El rio mirándome.

-¿y porque has venido? -.

"_para follarme a la chica de pelo negro" -._

-para…. Saber de tu trabajo -.

"eres un idiota" -.

Si, era un idiota…debía decir algo más.

-pienso, pienso… estudiar para ser un gran abogado como lo eres tú -.

"_soy un puto genio" -._

**(Pov Cassy)**

Bufe y camine con los cafés que el señor V había pedido para él y su nieto. No podía creer como ese… podía ser su nieto.

Se lo veían muy diferente, en varios sentidos.

Golpee la puerta.

-adelante -.

Abrí la puerta y camine hacia el escritorio.

Ellos hablaban, o mejor dicho V Casannova hablaba, el otro me miraba. Lo sabia aunque no podía verle lo sabía.

Deje los cafés sobre el escritorio.

-¿necesita algo más señor…?-.

-yo quiero conocer el lugar ese chico -.

El señor V miro a su nieto, y luego me miro a mí, y luego miro a su nieto y sonrió.

-más tarde, ahora te explicare de que va este trabajo…-.

-pero yo…-.

-nada, te explicare.

El chico respiro hondo.

-cassy, puedes retirarte -.

Asentí me fui prácticamente volando de allí.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

**(Pov Brian)**

Estoy sentado en la recepción esperando a que V salga de no sé qué reunión que por lo visto va a durar. No se escucha nada pero la chica de pelo negro está allí tecleando sin parar y mirando por esas gafas de pasta tan sexys.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Eso es ¿relevante?-.

-Eh...-.

-Seguro que no sabes lo que es relevante niño pijo-.

-Si lo sé- me defiendo-.

-Haremos algo, tú te quedas callado y yo trabajo-.

-Yo también trabajo-.

-Oh, ya lo veo-.

-En serio soy...-.

-¿Que eres... gilipollas? no es una cuestión nueva-.

-Te estás manejando en una fina tabla nena, y pronto voy a romperla...-.

-Con tu enorme cabezón-.

Arrugo la frente esta chica era imposible.

-¿Que tengo que hacer para invitarte a una cita?-.

-¿Cita? perdona que te diga pero está muy claro que solo usas a las mujeres-.

-¿Como lo sabes?-.

-Intuición, seguro que ahora mismo llevas un condón en la cartera-

-Todos los hombres llevamos uno-.

-Pues Edward de contabilidad, no lo lleva-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Mi cita de esta noche, Edward de contabilidad-.

-¿Quedas con un tipo aburrido y te sientes feliz?-.

-Aburrido o no él no quiere morderme las bragas-.

-Le diré algo señorita sabelotodo- me levanto- el hombre que no quiere morderle las bragas o está ciego o le van los rabos-.

Me voy de allí.

**(Pov Hakon)**

-Deja en paz a mi hijo ¿entiendes?-.

Miro al viejo Casannova con su bastón y me sonríe, no puedo hablar con él.

-Déjalo-.

Cuando me giro y me voy veo a la madre de V.

-Es mejor que salgas de aquí Evangeline-.

-No... No quiero causarle problemas a mi nieto por esto-.

Su voz es suave y tranquila.

-Te hará daño-.

-Estoy muerta Hakon, no puede hacerme nada-.

Respiro todo lo hondo que puedo y salgo de allí.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

**(hakon pov)**

Esto no estaba bien. Nada bien.

Respire hondo caminando de un lado a otro, faltaba poco para que hiciera un agüero en el suelo de mármol.

-¿Qué te ocurre hakon? -.

Troy llamándome por mi nombre, esto no se veía todos los días.

Respire hondo.

-el viejo casannova -.

El tatuado comenzó a fumar mientras me miraba. Mi hija, estaba jugando con anny, y este seguramente estaba esperando para llevársela. Como solía hacer siempre, era un pervertido.

-¿Qué ocurre con ese?, está muerto. ¿no? -.

-justo eso –lo mire –está muerto y comenzara a atormentar a Brian.

-¿Cómo? -.

-yo no puedo hablarle, y Judith tampoco. No lo entiendo, pero el único que puede hablarle es Brian, lo puede escuchar y le puede hablar.

-mierda..-.

-si -.

-¿Qué quiere? -.

Suspire y me deje caer en el sofá que estaba en el recibidor.

-vaya uno a saber -.

Era mejor que nadie se enterase, o todos se alterarían sin motivos. Lo que tendría que pasar, pasaría.

**(Brian Pov)**

Estaba sentando en la mesa del comedor como un puto zombie, es más, mi adorado cuñado y favorito, se veía mejor que yo.

No había podido dormir.

Uno: la chica sin nombre y de pelo negro no se me iba de la cabeza.

Dos: el abuelo casannova no dejo de entrar en mis sueños, lo veía una y otra vez. No podía moverme, hiso que viera varias cosas.

-¿Qué te ocurre tío V? -.

Anny le pregunto a V, el se sentó en la silla mirando la mesa.

-he soñado con mi padre -.

Nadie dijo nada.

Duque entro, al igual que V y como yo, parecía un puto zombie.

-he soñado con padre sentándose mientras fumaba su puro.

Respire hondo.

-¿Qué dices muchacho? -.

Respire de nuevo hondo, muy muy muy hondo al escuchar al abuelo casannova. Este estaba detrás de V.

Lo mire y sonreía.

-desaparece con los dientes apretados.

-sabes lo quiero -.

-no lo hare -.

-debes hacerlo -.

-¿con quién hablas Brian? -.

Mi abuela atenea, me miraba un poco extrañada y curiosa a la vez.

-¿judith? ¿Qué tienes? -.

Mire hacia mi hermana cuando escuche a troy llamándola. Ella estaba asustada mirando hacia el abuelo casannova, lo podía ver, y daba gracias que no le podía hablar.

Ella me miro y negué queriéndole decir que no dijera nada. Asintió y abrazo a Troy-

Todos se miraron entre sí.

-hazlo Brian -.

Suspire y negué escuchando al abuelo casannova -.

-no -.

-¡que lo hagas! -.

Grito y las ventanas que estaban abiertos el comedor se cerraron de golpe como las puertas-

-no, ¿aparte para qué?, seguramente debe estar con otro, es mas es seguro -.

Al decir eso, el viejo casannova me miro serio, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y levanto su bastón golpeándolo contra el suelo.

Todos los cristales de las ventanas, como copas, ceniceros y todo lo que había en el comedor se hiso añicos.

Nos cubrimos intentando que nada nos corte. Al pasar unos segundos, el viejo ya no estaba. Todos nos miramos unos con otros.

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso? V sorprendido.

-debo irme y salí de allí desapareciendo.

**(Cassy Pov)**

Me habían llamado del trabajo, hoy no abría. El jefe había avisado a último momento.

Suspire.

Era lo mejor, la cita con Edward había sido un asco. Era sumamente aburrido. Y virgen… ¿Quién era virgen con casi 30 años? -.

Bueno… yo tenía 18, y lo era. Pero algún día pensaba en cambiarlo.

Pero ese tipo no, si que era raro.

Me levante de la cama pasada las diez de la mañana. Fui a la cocina, no había nadie y tampoco había comida.

Hoy cocinaría y después iría hacia la universidad.

Me senté a tomar un café y no pude evitar pensar en ese chico…y en sus palabras antes de irse.

Haría que se las tragaras, la próxima vez que lo vería lo invitaría a salir. Sí señor, y vería quien era yo.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18**_

**(Pov Brian)**

Llevo varios días sin meterme y tengo la cabeza más despejada pero aún así me siento hecho una mierda, echaba de menos la sensación de no sentir nada.

Sigo fumando y veo a V entrar en la oficina, bajo del coche con él y entro. Cuando entra todo es "si señor" "no señor" "claro señor".

Le besan la polla por turnos.

Suspiro y me subo al ascensor con él.

-¿De verdad te gusta esto de ser abogado?-.

-Sí, se me da bien-.

-Mentir se nos da bien a todos-.

-Cierto, pero hay que mentir y que los demás se lo crean, eso está al alcance de pocos privilegiados-.

_"Tu ganas V... tu ganas"-._

Me muevo rápido y salgo del ascensor, mis botas hacen ruido en el suelo brillante y recién pulido color crema claro.

La chica del pelo negro está en la puerta con un café en la mano,

V lo coge y le da un trago, entra en su despacho y le hace un gesto a la chica para que nadie entre.

Ella asiente y toma puesto en su lugar, hay una montaña de documentos a su izquierda y me mira.

Enciendo un cigarrillo.

-Aquí no se puede fumar-.

-Haré lo que quiera-.

Me levanto y me pongo detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Archivos- murmura y miro su escote desde arriba-.

Sonrió y noto que se sonroja.

-Satisfecho...-.

-Lo que te haría- le susurro rozando con mi aliento su cuello-.

-Veámoslo esta noche-.

_"OOOOOOOOOLE!"-._

Y me siento como un torero a lomos de la gente mientra le tiran rosas.

Me he coronado sin duda.

-A las ocho y cinco en el Escalini- le digo-.

Ella asiente.

-pagas tú-.

-por supuesto-.

**(Pov Cassy)**

No estoy muy segura de esto, llevo un vestido azul oscuro y unos tacones negros, un sujetador de esos que levantan las tetas hasta la saciedad y un pequeño tanga de encaje, no es que se lo vaya a enseñar a nadie pero vamos, llevarlo lo llevo.

Me muevo despacio en el taxi que me lleva a ese restaurante y rezo porque al menos esté limpio y no como él.

Al bajar veo a un hombre con tejanos y gorro de lana, me mira desde la puerta. Sé que es él y me acerco.

-Buenas noches- pero sigue mirando al frente-.

-Soy yo...-.

Sus ojos se ensanchan y me mira de pies a cabeza.

-No te reconocía sin tus gafas ¿sabes? me ponen bastante-.

-Ahórrate esos comentarios-.

-Como ordenes- dijo riéndose y me sonrojo-.

Es divertido tengo que admitirlo.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPITULO 16**_

_**(Brian Pov)**_

Miraba a esa niña mientras fumaba. Apostaba que no superaba los 16 años. Se veía como una mujer mayor.. Pero era una niña. En mi fuero interno rogaba que tuviera 18.

-¿porque me miras así? -.

-estoy pensando en todo lo que te hare -.

Ella levanto una de sus cejas mirándome ¿divertida?

-¿y que se supone que me harás? -.

_"ni te lo imaginas" -._

-no juegues conmigo niña -.

Ella bufo y llevo la copa de vino a sus labios dando un sorbo en ella.

No me gustaba el vino, prefería la cerveza.

-¿cuál es tu nombre? -.

_"es hora de las preguntas"_

Lo que más me gustaba de esta chica era que no tenía idea quien era, eso o lo disimulaba muy bien.

-Cassandra, pero me dicen Cassy, y si me llegas a decir Cassandra que arrancare la lengua y la ahorcare con ella.

Una chica con carácter. Sí señor.

-¿años?, Cassy.

-18 -.

-¿Estudias? -.

-sí, he comenzado a estudiar literatura -.

-una chica intelectual -.

-se podría decir que si -.

-¿novio? -.

Ella sonrió mirándome.

-quien sabe...-.

"okey... la quiero ya mismo, me la follare" -.

-¿padres? -.

Su expresión cambio, estaba triste.

-han muerto -.

_"MIERDA" -._

-Yo, lo siento... no quise ser indiscreto -.

Ella negó y respire hondo. Me miro fijamente.

-me toca -.

-¿te toca? -.

-sí, las preguntas.

-te escucho -.

Me recline en la silla mirándola y comencé a fumar.

-¿nombre?, o eres "niño pijo" -.

Rodé mis ojos.

-soy Brian -.

-¿años? -.

-23 -.

-¿novia? -.

-muchas í al decir eso.

En cambio ella bufo y rodo sus ojos.

-¿hermanos? -.

-tengo dos mayores, uno se llama Tate, el es... adoptado y ahora está de viaje, y después esta Judith, ella está casada y después estoy yo, el mejor de toda la camada -.

-claro...-.

-es verdad -.

-¿trabajas? -.

-si -.

-no me lo creo, ¿qué haces? -.

"_inventa" -._

-trabajo con instrumento de música -.

No era de todo mentira.

Ella asintió.

-¿has estudiado? -.

"si, en julliard"

Pero solo me encogió de hombros.

**(Cassy Pov)**

Debía reconocer que la estaba pasando bien con el niño mimado. Era agradable hablar con él.

Pero el muy hijo de puta no dejaba de mirar mi escote, pero bueno, era un hombre.

Me hice la loca y le seguí hablando de cualquier hasta la comida llego a la mesa. Pensé que acataría el plato pero en cambio comió recatadamente.

Intento no mirarle más y comencé a comer.

No tenía idea de que era, pero estaba bueno.

-¿y tu padres? -.

_"que no estén muertos" -._

-mi ma es forense -.

Lo mire sorprendida.

-Eso es bueno -.

-sí, trabaja en casa.

_"eso es raro" -._

Pero para el parecía natural.

-¿y tu padre? -.

Pero el no me contesto, solo se encogió de hombros.

-entiendo .

Su padre o estaba muerto o se había ido.

-quiero llevarte a un lugar luego de la cena -.

-¿ya quieres follar niño? -.

El rio negando.

-Es una cafetería bastante buena, podemos tomar un café para seguir... hablando.

_"claro... hablando" -._

En vez de decirle que no, solo asentí.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

**(Pov Brian)**

Después de tomar el café y hablar de todo un poco decidí acompañarla a su casa. Quería meterle mano pero con esa actitud tan suya me las partiría.

Tuve que reirme por mi propio comentario mental.

La miro y ella me está mirando, se detiene frente a un edificio normal, de un barrio normal, no hay nadie en la calle.

-Gracias por acompañarme-.

-Por nada-.

-Te quedas sin follar niño pijo- dice con aire de suficiencia y sonrío-.

Lleva razón, esta noche me voy a casa con mi querida amiga "manuela".

Abre la puerta y se gira para mirarme, la miro y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Sabes... te verías mucho mejor en traje-.

-Los tarjes no son lo mío-.

-Mañana podrías ponerte uno...-.

-¿Eso me daría puntos?-.

-Quizás-.

Asiento y veo como entra en casa.

Un traje... gran desconocido para mi, voy a ver si mi padre tiene uno.

Me muevo rápido por la calle, quiero llegar a la casa Casannova lo antes posible y al llegar me encuentro con el mayordomo muerto.

-¿Le acompaño a su dormitorio señorito?-.

-Claro-.

"Si no puedes contra ellos únete"-.

Sigo al mayordomo, es tarde y al entrar veo a mi padre sentado en mi cama, hay un traje sobre la cama.

Suspiro y me siento en el sofá mirándole.

-He visto lo que ha pasado- dijo-.

-¿El qué?-.

-Esa chica... te gusta-.

-Es un bonito pasatiempos-.

El mayordomo se ha esfumado y la puerta está cerrada.

-Querías un traje, ahí lo tienes-.

-Gracias-.

-¿Se te ha aparecido el viejo casannova?-.

-No... Todavía-.

-Se le aparece a tu hermana y la asusta, Troy me lo ha contado-.

-joder...-.

-Sí, eso mismo-.

-No sé qué hacer...-.

-La abuela Casannova ha hablado con él, está furioso por eso hace estas cosas-.

-Entiendo-.

-Por cierto tus amigos se están hospedando en casa-.

-¿cómo?-.

-Lo que oyes-.

-Joder...-.

-Los mantendré ocupados, tranquilo-.

-Vale... gracias-.

Se levanta y se va.

**(Pov Cassy)**

Me concentro por la mañana en el trabajo y miro fijamente a mi ordenador, tecleo rápido lo que me ha pedido el señor Casannova.

Él está concentrado por otro lado hablando con unos clientes bastante importantes por lo visto. Me gusta este trabajo me siento útil.

Cuando miro hacia la puerta mis ojos se agrandan al ver al niño pijo vestido elegantemente, pero igual... su pelo sigue enredado, está mojado, salió de la ducha y no se lo peinó, lleva un traje azul oscuro con corbata negra, unos zapatos negros y una camisa blanca pero está por fuera de los pantalones, casi parece un estudiante rebelde.

Tengo que reírme.

-¿Te gusta mi traje?- dijo con humor- es la primera vez que me pongo uno de estos-.

-Te queda bien pero no lo has puesto bien ¿qué le pasa a tu pelo?-.

-¿Qué le pasa?-.

-¿No te peinas?-.

Niega como si le hubiese dicho algo en chino.

Suspiro y le miro.

-Puedes arreglarme mejor si quieres, yo me quedaré quieto- murmura como si fuese un niño al que van a castigar-.

Sonrió un poco y me levanto de la silla.

-Vale...-.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPITULO 21**_

**(Brian Pov)**

-¿unos amigos se quedan en tu casa? -.

-así es -.

-tal vez podríamos salir todos juntos -.

"_ni de coña" -._

Esta niña, vestida de mujer, arreglo mi cabello. Lo hiso de la misma manera que mi madre lo hubiese hecho años atrás, cuando era un niño y decidí dejarme el cabello largo.

No podía dejar de mirarla.

Me preguntaba cómo se vería sin ropa. Respire hondo intentando alejar esos pensamientos.

-dejar de mirarme niño pijo-ella hablo mientras miraba fijamente su ordenador-aunque quisiera no tienes visión de rayos X, es decir no puedes verme -.

Tuve que reírme por su comentario. Esta niña lanzaba veneno por la boca cuando lo quería. Y debía reconocer que me gustaba que lo hiciese.

Estuve a punto de hablar para contestarle pero un frio recorrió mi columna vertebral y podía jurar que escuche a mi hermana llorando.

Me levante de la silla en donde estaba sentado, mire a mi alrededor.

"_idiota, Judith no está aquí" -._

-Brian, ¿te encuentras bien? -.

Podía escuchar como Cassandra, o Cassy como le gustaba que la llamases me hablo. Pero el llanto de Judith se hiso más fuerte.

Fruncí mi ceño durante un momento, y pude verla llorando en un rincón.

Sentí la mano de Cassy en mi hombro. Todos habían dejado de trabajar y me estaban viendo.

-te llamare -.

Le dije a ella antes de salir disparado de aquel lugar.

Baje rápidamente, y subí a mi coche arrancándolo. Debía llegar a la casa Casannova. Respire hondo mientras manejaba.

Me había pasado varios semáforos, en rojo, y no era que me importase. Solo quería llegar, a los pocos minutos ya estaba en la casa Casannova.

"_¿Dónde coño estaría troy?" -._

No sé porque me pregunte eso, lo que si sabía, era que él no estaba con mi hermana.

Al llegar a la casa me baje del coche y la puerta se abrió, pensando en era Havers me gire pero no, allí estaba el mayordomo "muerto"-.

-la señorita Judith se encuentra en el ala este de la casa, está escondida detrás de una cajas en el ático del ala -.

-gracias -.

Si, gracias. Era todo lo que en este momento podía decir. Subí las inmensas escaleras y me pare en seco.

"¿Dónde coño estaba el ala oeste?" -.

-¿necesita que lo acompañe señorito? -.

Y allí de nuevo estaba el mayordomo.

-claro -.

Claro que lo necesitaba. No tenía idea donde estaba esa parte de la casa. El comenzó a caminar y lo seguí, después de varias vueltas llegamos a la parte menos "concurrida" de la casa.

-allí -.

El mayordomo señalo una puerta, corrí hacia allí y la abrí. Subí las putas escaleras que estaban. Había cajas, y un par de muebles viejos.

Ahora sí, no estaba loco. Podía oír el llanto de Judith.

-judith…-.

Unas cajas de movieron y ella se levanto de un rincón. Tenía su rostro rojo por tanto llorar y abrazaba con fuerza a su muñeca.

Que ahora no recordaba su nombre.

Vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazo. También lo hice y la levante del suelo. Estaba temblado.

-judith …¿Qué ha pasado?-intente parecer tranquilo, pero no lo estaba.

Acaricie su cabello y allí estaba el abuelo Casannova, que me miraba y sonreía moviendo su bastón con su mano.

-el abuelo casannova-susurro ella -.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude mordiendo mi lengua.

-no me deja tranquila ó a susurrar -.

La abrace más fuerte y me gire saliendo de allí.

-yo me ocupare, y el no te volverá a molestar -.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras hacia el pasillo le hable intentando que se tranquilizara.

**(Cassy Pov)**

Este chico era raro, y mucho

Pero habia algo en el que me gustaba y llamaba mucho mi atención.

Después del trabajo, deje todo listo para el dia siguiente y fui hacia la universidad. Mientras estaba en mis clases no podia dejar de ver mi móvil.

Dijo que me llamaría, y esperaba esa llamada con muchas ganas.

-cassy -.

Mi compañero, Ben Schimtz me hablo.

-¿si?

El chico era guapo, pero eso, era un chico. Parecía bastante… soso.

-¿Estudiamos juntos para el parcial de la semana que viene? -.

-estem… no puedo, tengo bastante con el trabajo -.

Dicho esto miro al frente, intentando dar fin a la conversación.


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPITULO 22**_

**(Pov Brian)**

-¿Se puede saber qué coño estabas haciendo?- le digo a Troy-.

Este me mira fijo y en silencio, abraza a Judit como si le fuese la vida en ello, la mece como a una niña para que concilie el sueño y funciona, porque ella está con los ojos cerrados y cómoda en los brazos del tatuado.

-Estaba en el sótano ocupandome de unos asuntos con

Hannival- su voz es suave, ronca y profunda-.

-Pues la próxima vez no la pierdas de vista, sabes de sobra la mierda que le pasa-.

-Lo sé, ha sido culpa mía-.

Suspiro y sé que si no le digo algo se machacará los dedos con una puerta por la culpa.

-Solo estate más atenta a ella-.

Asiente y se levanta con mi hermana en brazos, la lleva fuera seguramente a su casa, despacio y sin prisas.

Esta pareja me da escalofríos.

Me concentro en lo que tengo que hacer y fumo un cigarro no sé cómo lidiar con esa parte de mí, es una mierda sin duda, estoy hasta la polla de todo esto pero tampoco puedo huir y hacer como que no veo nada.

Necesito distraerme, tener otra cosa en mente.

Llamo por teléfono a Cassy... no mejor Cassandra, suena mejor.

-Hola...- se escucha la voz débil de ella-.

-Hola ¿estás bien?-.

-Si...-.

-Oye no mientas-.

-Estoy en el baño, he tenido un problema-.

-¿En qué baño?-.

-En el del trabajo-.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado?-.

-Porque no tengo saldo-.

-Mierda Cassandra...-.

-Ven a buscarme por favor-.

-Voy-.

-Joder con mi día libre...-.

**(Pov Cassandra)**

Esme había regresado por sus cosas pero antes me había encerrado en el baño llamándome "calientabraguetas" no entenía porque a lo mejor pensaba que yo y el señor Casannova teníamos algo.

Suspiré y esperé a que Brian llegase, enseguida la puerta se abrió y él estaba allí mirándome.

Entró conmigo en el baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

-¿Qué haces?- susurré-.

Su mano derecha me toca el pelo y me estremezco, cierro los ojos y mis labios se separan, tomo una profunda respiración y noto su mano bajar por los botones de mi camisa, despacio.

-Te necesito- susurra y su voz está quebrada, no entiendo porque está mal pero debe ser algo grave-.

Trago saliva y le miro.

-Yo... soy virgen...- susurro-.


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPITULO 23 **_

**(Pov Brian)**

Caminábamos en silencio por aquella calle poco transitada. Ella miraba hacia delante sin decir nada, desde que salimos de aquella oficina nadie dijo nada. Solo nos fuimos y comenzamos a caminar.

Caminar por lados en donde no había gente. No me podía arriesgar. Esta era la primera chica que me se me acercaba por mí mismo, no por "ser el hijo de" -.

Algo que siempre, me molestaba.

-¿te encuentras bien? -

Cassandra asintió con su cabeza sin decir nada. Respire hondo, este puto silencio me estaba molestando.

Me había dicho que era virgen. VIRGEN. Una parte de mi quería lanzarse contra ella allí mismo, en aquel baño pero otra parte no podía. Había estado con vírgenes pero eso fue antes, antes de mis gustos peculiares. Siempre buscaba a mujeres con experiencias, que sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. No solía estar con "grupies", no era como mi padre.

Solo cogí su mano y salimos de allí.

Mañana, sería mañana. Antes debía arreglar lo del abuelo Casannova, y buscar mi cámara. Sonreí para mis adentros, debía filmarla aunque ella no lo supiera.

Mi móvil sonó. Lo cogí rápidamente.

-Hable -

-Brian, ¿donde coño estas? -.

Respire hondo, antes de hablar. Me había olvidado por completo del grupo.

-ocupado Dick -.

-¿con una señorita? -.

Pude escuchar las risas de los demás al otro lado del teléfono.

-no te importa -.

-necesitas follar amigo, últimamente estas raro -.

_"si, lo necesito" -._

-No se dé que lo que hablas -.

Más risas.

-oye brian, ¿quiénes son esas niñas...? -.

-Un momento susurre a Cassandra alejándome de ella -.¿que niñas? pregunte Dick cuando Cassandra ya no pudo escucharme.

-una rubia, otra morena, y otra de pelo naranja -.

Abrí la boca para contestar pero rápidamente la cerré y mordí con fuerza mi lengua. Este hijo de puta se refreía a Anny, Bree y Judith -.

-¿y?, ellas están muy buenas...-

"vale, concéntrate, y juégale una broma" -.

-¿por qué no te acercas a ella y le dices de jugar? -.

-¿me hablas enserio? -.

No aguante más la risa y comencé a reírme.

-La de pelo naranja es mi hermana, las otras dos son mis primas -.

Nada.

-¿están prohibidas? -.

-estem... averígualo tú mismo riendo hablamos -.

Colgué y me acerque hacia Cassandra riéndome.

-¿Por qué tanta risa? ella curiosa.

-Porque a mi amigo le darán una paliza -.

Ella abrió grandes los ojos.

-se lo merece -acercó mi rostro al suyo -¿sabes algo? -ella negó -tienes unos labios muy bonitos, y quiero besarlos -.

**(Pov Casanndra)**

Me quede quieta, sin hacer nada. Desde que le dije a Brian, el niño pijo, que era virgen él se mantuvo alejado. No lo entendía. Pero ahora.. Estaba tan jodidamente cerca.

Me miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules.

Entre abrí mis labios lanzando un gemido. Si un gemido, y no sabía porque lo hice. El sonrió.

Cogió mi rostro entre sus enormes manos y me beso en los labios.

Por un momento no pude reaccionar pero después apoye mis manos en sus hombros cerrando mis ojos. Le correspondí el beso. El mordió mis labios haciendo que entre abra los mismos.

Al hacerlo introdujo su lengua en mi boca, lo sujete con fuerza y el cogió mi cintura acercándome a él. Rose mi lengua con la de el, y Brian llevo las manos hasta mi trasero profundizando el beso.

Disfrutábamos del beso, lo sabía. Explore con mi lengua su boca, tocando la misma su lengua. Era placentero, jugaba con su lengua suavemente. El besaba profundamente haciendo presión en mis labios.

Sentía como en cualquier momento me quedaría sin aire, pero no me importaba. Pero el pareció darse cuenta e hiso que nos separemos.

Abrí mis ojos y lo mire fijamente. Respiraba entrecortadamente con mis labios entre abierto por la causa del beso.

-eres hermosa -murmuro el roncamente -.

Trague en seco mirándole.

_"¿qué coño me estaba con el niño pijo?" -._


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPITULO 24**_

**(Pov Brian)**

-Es mejor... es mejor que me vaya-.

La miro rezando para que me pida que me quede, necesito tenerla cerca, dios necesito estar con ella pero no es lo apropiado, lo sé y me mortifico con la idea de pensar que alguien se me puede adelantar.

Cierro los ojos e intento serenarme pero mi polla no opina lo mismo, Cristo me la follaria en plena calle.

-Espera- me mira y sonríe- ¿Quieres pasar?-.

"Oh, jodido idiota, debe ser tu puto día de suerte"-.

-¿De verdad quieres que pase?-.

-Si... no hay nadie, mis hermanos hoy tenían una cena en no sé donde-.

Vale... entró detrás de ella y veo que la casa está bonita está bien decorada y hay un amplio sofá y no imagino haciéndolo ahí pero no me convence del todo.

Miro a la derecha y veo la cocina, perfecto.

Entro con ella, la tomo del brazo y hago que me mire, cierro los ojos cuando la beso, una sensación que no es del todo normal en

mi, recuerdo que es virgen y me freno un poco, mi lengua entra en su boca y la roza, gimo y la siento sobre la mesa de la cocina, una pequeña mesa que cruje ante su peso y el mío.

Mis manos avanzan y acarician sus muslos, me gusta demasiado, ella gime y apoya sus manos en la mesa blanca, su pecho se levanta y tiro de esa camisa de chica intelectual que tan bien le queda con los dientes.

La desabrocho y miro su sujetador, casto y blanco, nada que ver a los que estoy acostumbrada.

Chupo su pezón y me sabe a gloria, quito su sujetador de un tirón y acaricio sus pechos, me gustan, llenan mi mano a la perfección.

Jadeo y no puedo aguantar más pero debo ir lento, debo ir lento.

Me arrodillo y abro sus piernas, estoy a su merced y ella lo sabe, esto puede parar cuando ella lo decida.

Rozo sus bragas de color blanco y ella se mueve inquieta.

-Tranquila peque...- sonrío de lado y quito sus bragas, me las meto en el bolsillo del pantalón-.

La sujeto de las caderas y acerco mi boca a su muslo, lo beso y ella tiembla, está tan caliente.

Llevo mi boca entre sus piernas y chupo, despacio y lento, mi lengua se mueve entre sus piernas despacio pero duro, tocando su clítoris en ese sitio que se que le gusta, meto mi dedo índice y poco a poco el dedo corazón, la miro y no paro de mover mi lengua, está cerca, en el borde, la hago correrse y su sabor no es comparable a nada que haya probado, dios estoy a punto de correrme y ni siquiera me he tocado.

Su mano va a mi pelo y la miro de rodillas frente a ella, se baja de la mesa y estoy a sus pies, no es nada parecido a lo que haya tenido, nada parecido a lo que pueda volver a tener en mi jodida vida.

Se arrodilla conmigo y me besa, es un beso sucio sobre todo porque aún conservo su sabor y seguramente ella lo está saboreando a ella, pero esto es tan íntimo, tan sexy.

La tumbo en el suelo de la cocina y rompo su falda, no aguanto más, ella desabrocha mi pantalón y abre sus piernas, se retuerce y gime. Quiere que lo haga, entro en ella poco a poco retrasando esa dulce sensación que me recorre toda la espina dorsal.

-Cassy- susurro en su oído y ella me abraza-.

Me siento seguro en sus brazos, como si nada me pudiese pasar, como si todo estuviese bien aún sabiendo toda la mierda que tengo encima y lo patético que soy a la hora de afrontar cualquier problema que tenga que ver con mi familia.

Gimo un poco y mi voz sale más ronca de lo que esperaba entro en ella de un golpe y grita, la miro esperando que esté bien, abre sus ojos y se muerde el labio, es ella la que se mueve en círculos y me hace enloquecer.

Pongo los ojos en blanco por la sensación y se mueve y se mueve, su pelvis en círculos, gime y su voz me acaricia.

Salgo y entro otra vez, sus dedos se ciernen sobre mis hombros, estoy vestido solo tengo el pantalón y el boxer bajado.

"Oh, Cassandra esta no era la primera vez que tenía planeada para ti, quería rosas y velas pero esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, un buen polvo, gracias por darme este momento... gracias"-.

Siseo y entro otra vez, y choco y vuelvo a chocar con ella sus pechos se mueven en cada embestida y botan, pongo mi boca sobre ellos y me muevo con mucho más ímpetu hasta que la llevo al borde otra vez, me retiro antes de que se corra y me corro sobre su sexo, eso la enciende todavía más.

"No Cassandra... te haré correr con la boca otra vez, quiero saborearte"-.

Acerco mi boca a su sexo otra vez y la saboreo, mi semen está un poco más arriba y ella se retuerce y levanta su pelvis dándome completo acceso a ella, subo mis manos y sujeto sus pechos, los acaricio y pellizco, se corre y la saboreo cierro mis ojos, es exquisito.

Y no tengo suficiente... no tengo suficiente de ella.

La tomo en brazos y me levanto con ella, la beso en la boca y ella corresponde con ganas, la llevo hasta la primera habitación que encuentro.

-¡Por favor!- grita ella y se retuerce otra vez-.

-Suplica nena, porque esto no ha acabado- le susurro-.


	25. Chapter 25

_**CAPITULO 25**_

**(Pov Brian)**

La deje sobre la cama. Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, sonreí al verla. Era adorable, y era sorprendente que pensaba que algo o alguien eran adorables.

Saque mi teléfono móvil de mi bolsillo, lo puse rápidamente para grabar, y quite mi ropa. Ella no se dio cuenta de nada, estaba en su propio mundo. Algo que me gustaba, quería volver a verla una y otra vez.

Me acerque hacia la cama quitando mi ropa, me arrodille entre sus piernas y me dedique a saborear su sexo otra vez. Ella se retorcía entre gemidos y jadeos. Cassandra llegaba a orgasmos llenándome mi boca con su sabor.

Levante mi cabeza de entre sus piernas, ella tenía sus labios entre abiertos y respiraba por los mismos mirándome fijamente. No hacía falta las palabras, acerque mi polla hacia su boca.

Empuje mi miembro entre sus labios, ella abrió su boca aceptándolo. Sujete su cabeza con unas de manos penetrando su boca, ella respondió deslizando su lengua por mi miembro, succionándolo con fuerza. Mi cadera empujaba hacia delante y hacia atrás haciendo que mi polla llegara al fondo de su garganta.

Un gruñido gutural salió del fondo de mi garganta corriéndome en su boca. Ella deslizo su lengua por mi miembro limpiando el mismo.

A un no estaba satisfecho de ella, quería más y más.

Sonreí mirándola fijamente, retire mi miembro de su boca y me acomode entre sus piernas penetrándola con fuerza. Ella en respuesta gimió rodeando mi cadera con sus piernas.

Acerque mi boca a sus pechos, mordiendo los mismos con fuerza, succionando sus pezones mientras embestía con fuerza contra ella, sentía sus uñas clavadas en mis espalda.

Sujete sus caderas con mis manos mientras embestía escuchando como ella llegaba al orgasmo nuevamente.

**(Pov Cassy)**

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que llegue al orgasmo.

Brian era insaciable, no dejaba de embestir. Me sujete de su espalda clavando mis uñas en ella, el me sujeto de mis caderas. Sus dedos quedarían marcados al día siguiente, tenía la piel muy pálida.

Lo mire fijamente, tenía mis labios entre abiertos y respiraba por los mismos. El reclino su cabeza hacía atrás gruñendo roncamente llegando hasta el orgasmo. Pude sentir como se corrió dentro de mí.

Apoyo su cabeza entre mis pechos y me abrazo con fuerza.

También lo abrace, y cerré mis ojos. En estos momentos ya no me importaba más nada.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, al sentir ruido.

"mierda"

Eran mis hermanos. Me fije la hora en eran las dos de la madrugada, era temprano para que estos llegaran.

-Brian .

Y era la primera que me di cuenta en la habitación donde estaba. Era la habitación de Diego. MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA.

-mmmm...-.

-Brian... mis hermanos están aquí -.

El abrió sus ojos de golpe y como si quemara salto de la cama de un salto. Me miro fijamente y yo lo mire.

-la ventana -susurre y me levante de la cama.

El puso rápidamente su boxer y sus pantalones, cogió su móvil y sus demás cosas.

Las voces de mis hermanos cada vez se hacían más fuertes. Me acerque hacia Brian envuelta en la sabana de cama y lo bese en los labios mientras caminábamos hacia la ventana.

El abrió la misma mientras me besaba y en el mismo momento que el salió por la ventana la puerta se abrió de la habitación.


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPITULO 26**_

**(Pov Cassy)**

Estoy mirando a mi hermano que me mira y está borracho.

-Uy está ocupado-.

Se va a otra habitación.

Vaya tela..., cierro la puerta y me acuesto en la cama, sonrío para mí misma como una tonta.

He estado con él y estoy tan feliz, cierro los ojos y me acuesto en la cama, todavía huele a él.

Aspiro su perfume en mi y en las sábanas, mañana las lavaré para que mi hermano no sospeche, mañana le veré.

No puedo esperar.

**(Pov Brian)**

Al llegar a casa veo a mi madre en el salón de la casa Casannova.

-Tus amigos están... algo mal-.

-¿mal?-.

Asiente y se va como una sombra.

Me meto en el salón y veo a Dick tumbado en el sofá, tiene un brazo roto y la cara echa mierda.

-Tío que te ha pasado- le pregunto-.

-Hijo de puta no me has dicho que esas niñas tenían dueño-.

Me aguanto la risa.

-¿A quién le has tirado los tejos?-.

-A la morena-.

-Uyyyyyyyy aquí ella es como la reina ¿sabes?-.

-Sí, un gorila de metro noventa me ha reventado la cara de un puñetazo- sisea-.

-Mi tío Duque-.

-La peor parte se la ha llevado Collin- dice uno de los gemelos

Michael-.

-¿Qué le pasa?-.

-Está en la cama- dijo el otro gemelo George-.

-¿Qué le pasa?-.

-Le tiró los tejos a la rubia y un tipo con tatuajes y ojos de loco le ha dado la paliza de su vida está inconsciente- dice George-.

-Oh... mierda-.

No quería que esto pasase.

-Lo siento-.

-A la mierda con eso- dijo Dick- se un buen chico ya acércame una copa-.

-Vale vale-.

**(Pov Hakon)**

El viejo Casannova había desaparecido pero también me preocupaba que hoy no había visto a la madre de

V y Duque esto era bastante jodido... ¿los muertos podían volver a morir?.

Mierda ojalá tuviese una puta bola de cristal o mis poderes funcionasen cuando tienen que funcionar.

Me remuevo en la cama, Xinia está a mi lado abrazándome

y pienso en hacer una vista al futuro, es peligroso pero... debería de hacerlo para saber si esta mierda de los fantasmas se soluciona de una vez... mi móvil suena y lo cojo, Xinia se despierta alerta y me mira.

-¿Si?- siseo-.

-Hakon, ven a mi casa Judit dice cosas...-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Judit no es Judit... la tengo atada... se hace daño a ella misma-.

-¿Quien dice que es?-.

-El viejo Casannova-.

Esto lo explicaba todo.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPITULO 27**_

**(Pov Brian)**

Mi hermana está mucho mejor, ese viejo ha dejado de molestarla según mi padre el viejo Casannova hablaría con la abuela Casannova.

Paso el video de mi móvil a DVD y lo dejo sobre la televisión de mi habitación, nadie entraría allí. Miro el video una y otra vez, me excita, me gusta mucho verla de esa manera, está preciosa, sonrío para mí mismo.

La llamo por teléfono.

-Hola- dice ella parece recién levantada-.

-Hola- digo- ¿cómo estás?-.

-Bien, estoy... preparándome-.

-¿Para?-.

-Mi hermano tiene una cena de negocios, una cena bastante importante en no sé donde-.

-Ah...- suspiro- ¿entonces hoy no puedo verte?-.

-Al parecer no- susurra-.

-¿Quieres ir?-.

-No-.

-Entonces no vayas-.

-Tengo que ir-.

-Entonces mantente alejada de esa gente ¿vale?-.

Escucho su risa y es contagiosa.

-Vale-.

-Te veo mañana entonces, podemos quedar para desayunar-.

-Sí, quedamos en la oficina un poco antes, no tendrás problema para conseguir la llave-.

-No, no los tendré-.

-¿Que llevas puesto?-.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOW ¿EN SERIO QUERES JUGAR A ESTO?".

-Pues una camiseta de Ramones y un jean algo roto-.

-Eso es sexy-.

-¿sexy?-.

-Sí, pero te prefiero con traje-.

-Vale, asaltaré el guardarropa de mi primo entonces-.

Escucho su risa otra vez y sonrío.

-¿Que llevas puesto tu?-.

-Pues... un vestido con un gran escote, es de color negro, llevo ligeros y tacones bajo el y el pelo recogido-.

-Me gustas con el pelo suelto sudado y mojado-.

-¿solo así te gusto?-.

-Me gustas de cualquier manera Cassandra-.

Se escucha un silencio a la otra línea.

-Tengo... tengo que irme-.

-Vale... nos vemos mañana a las siete entonces-.

-vale a las siete-.

Cuelga el teléfono y suspiro, me tumbo en la cama cuando llaman a la puerta.

-Hijo- es mi madre y tiene en brazos a la hija de V, Evangeline-.

-¿Si mamá?-.

-Esta noche hay una cena, te he dejado ropa limpia en la habitación de tu hermana, no te confundas, el vestido es para ella-.

Me río y la miro.

-Vale mamá-.

Cierra la puerta, que pocas ganas tengo de esto...


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

**(Pov Cassy)**

Estaba casí boqui abierta mirando este lugar. Pero mantenía la compostura, este lugar era un palacio. Y había varias personas, todas elegantemente vestida.

No podía entender como mis hermanos podían tener que hablar asuntos de negocios con estas personas, pero bueno, ya preguntaría cuando estemos solos en nuestra casa.

Estos desaparecieron y me dejaron sola con las mujeres de estos hombres.

Me senté en un enorme sofá, una mujer rubia bueno, no una niña. Era una mujer, pero también una niña. Era rubia, a su había una morena y a su lado una de una de pelo naranja. Las tres jugaban a las muñecas en el suelo.

Una mujer alta y rubia con unos tacones impresionantes se sentó a mi lado.

-hola -.

La mire.

-hola -.

-soy Atenea -.

"claro, lo recuerdo" -.

-lo recuerdo -.

-¿como estas? -ella sonrió amablemente.

-bien -.

"¿por que comenzó hablarme?"

Me sentía incomoda cuando me hablaban y no conocía a la otra persona. Bueno, con Brian siempre fue diferente.

**(Pov Brian) **

Me puse el puto traje y salí de la habitación. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo y buscar a Cassandra.

En el pasillo, esperándome, estaban mis amigos.

-hey tío Dick -¿por qué debemos ponernos esto? -.

Y se miro hacia el traje que tenía.

-ummm tradición -.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras y ellos me siguieron.

-¿cuándo nos vamos?, me aburro -.

"NUNCA" -.

-Podemos planear una nueva gira por Italia -.

-¿y a ti que bicho te ha picado? -.

Respiro hondo al escuchar a Dick.

-te encuentras raro, nunca has querido pisar Italia por tu padre.

Silencio.

-sin mencionar que te encuentras raro-

-no pasa nada -murmure entre dientes.

Entre en el salón y me pare en seco

"¿cassandra?" -.

Ella estaba en el sofá hablando con mi abuela atenea. Antes de que se diera cuenta salí de allí y me escondí detrás de una pared, lejos de la vista de todas.

Los chicos me miraron.

-vayamos por cerveza -.

Camine hacia la puerta. Ellos me siguieron.

"¿qué coño hacía ella aquí?" -.

La iría a ver más tarde, pero ahora era mejor que no me viese.

**(Hakon Pov)**

Respire hondo.

-y aquí estamos entre dientes.

Mi madre estaba detrás de mí. Delante de mí estaba Evangiline, se la notaba tranquila.

Nos encontrábamos en la parte de atrás de la casa. En realidad cualquiera podianos vernos, en realidad. Cualquiera podía verme. Por suerte mis hijos estaban bastantes ocupado con sus cosas.

Y los tres esperábamos al viejo casannova.


	29. Chapter 29

_**CAPITULO 29**_

**(Pov Brian)**

Estamos bebiendo cerveza en el porche cuando el mayordomo

Havers nos avisa que la mesa está puesta.

"Voy a tener que verla al fin y al cabo"-.

Suspiro y entro con los chicos.

Al entrar al comedor ella está al lado de su hermano, está preciosa.

Sonrio para mis adentros y me mira sin saber que hacer.

-Este es mi hijo- dice mi padre- y... sus amigos-.

-Dick un placer-.

Dick se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mano en un despliegue de sus dotes, ese hombre se folla todo lo que se mueve, de ahí su apodo...

Me tenso un momento y veo que mi padre y mi madre me están mirando. Saben algo.

MIERDA.

Nos sentamos y Dick se las apaña para sentarse a la izquierda de Cassandra y esta le mira sin saber qué hacer.

"Ponle un puto dedo encima amigo y hago que te tragues la vajilla que adorna la mesa".

El hermano de ella habla sobre negocios pero no le quita el ojo a Atenea, y no le culpo ese vestido debería de ser ilegal, mi abuela no se da cuenta de lo que provoca en los hombres.

V está al tanto y rodea a su mujer sabiendo que es de su propiedad.

Michael uno de los gemelos está al lado de mi madre y le mira embobado, el más tímido de todos y enamorado

"secretamente" de mi madre. Mi padre lo sabe pero se hace el loco.

En realidad esto podría ser una reunión de adictos al sexo.

Respiro todo lo hondo que puedo.

-¿Y cómo va lo de la banda hijo?-.

"Oh mamá, no se puede joder tanto una cena con tan pocas palabras"-.

Cassy me mira y arruga la frente.

-Muy bien señora- aclara Michael, ahora la mira fijamente- queremos hacer una gira por Italia-.

**(Pov Cassy)**

Esto no podía ser verdad... no podía ser verdad... estoy a punto de levantarme y mandar a la mierda esta apariencia de muñeca de porcelana.

-¿De dónde eres?-.

Dick un chico de ojos claros y pelo largo negro me mira con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Miro de reojo a Brian que agudiza su mirada hacia nosotros.

-Soy de aquí, nos hemos mudado-.

-Ya veo- sonríe otra vez-.

-¿Y tú?-.

-De estados unidos, ya sabes-.

-Si- sonrío y miro el plato sin tocar-.

-Podríamos quedar-.

-La señorita Cassandra y yo tenemos que hablar sobre unos papeles que mañana hay que llevar a la oficina- dice Brian- ¿Me acompaña un momento?-.

-Este no...-.

-Oh, sí, es el momento- dice y su voz no es alta es baja y tranquila-.

Me levanto y nadie se percata de que lo hago, bueno Dick si que roza mi mano y le miro, me sonrojo sin poderlo evitar y camino hacia la puerta donde

Brian me espera.

Tenemos que hablar sobre esta mierda... me había mentido.


	30. Chapter 30

_**CAPITULO 30**_

**(Pov Brian)**

Estaba realmente enfadado, y no podía entender claramente el porqué lo estaba, lo único que quería era romperle la cara Dick.

La sujete con fuerza del brazo cuando estuvimos fuera de la casa y fuera de la vista de todos.

Ella se quejo, quiso soltarse pero le tome su mentón con mi mano libre mirándola fijamente y en silencio por un largo rato.

-no vuelvas a acércate a Dick -.

-pero…

-NO LO HAGAS -.

Yo nunca me alteraba, era muy raro, otra cualidad que tenia de mi padre, esta me miro sin entender.

-me has mentido…-.

-CALLA -.

No quería escucharla. Ella era mía, solo mía y nadie tenía derecho a mirarla o a tocarla. Solo yo, yo era su dueño.

¡La había desvirgado!

Sin esfuerzo me la subí en el hombro caminando hacia el bosque que rodeaba la casa Casannova.

A pesar de estar enfadado debía controlarme. Ella a un no sabía de mi lado "sádico" debía ser cuidadoso con ella. Pero le dejaría claro quién era ella y quién era yo.

Cassandra gritaba y pataleaba pero no lo hice caso. La deje sobre el suelo mirándola durante un buen tiempo en silencio.

-ME HAS MENTIDO, ERES UN…-.

-CALLA –Le grite nuevamente-NO HABLES -.

Más tarde hablaría con Dick y le dejaría bien claro quién era ella. No podría acercarse o le pegaría un balazo en la cabeza olvidándome de que era mi amigo.

Cassandra me miraba con rabia, y enfadada. Pero la ignore.

La gire con facilidad haciendo que sus pechos choquen contra un árbol. Acerque mi boca a su oído hablando roncamente.

-tú eres mía -.

Acaricie su trasero con la palma de mi mano.

-y ahora aprenderás de quien eres -.

Sin ningún esfuerzo le arranque ese vestido que llevaba, su tanga y su sujetador. Los hice trisas en dos segundos. Nunca había estado así y no sabía porque me comportaba de esta manera, lo único que me importaba era que ella no se acercara más a Dick.

Iba a protestar, pero levantando mi mano azote con fuerza su trasero. Un azote que resonó en la tranquilidad del bosque. Mi mano pico, y quedo marcada en su trasero a causa de la fuerza. Cassandra grito pero enseguida se cayó.

Del árbol caían unas ramas, y con facilidad quite una. Era larga y flexible como fuerte. Era perfecta. Hice sonar la misma en el aire, ella me miro asustada al mismo tiempo que hacía que la rama caiga sobre su trasero.

Cassandra apoyo sus manos en el árbol, y mordió su labio reclinando su cabeza. Volví a darle con fuerza, su trasero quedaba marcado con finas marcas rojas. Nuevamente azote, y ella grito. Al gritar, azote más fuerte, y mas y mas, perdí la cuenta de los azotes, en realidad nunca las había empezado pero su trasero estaba rojo, muy rojo, con marcas en ella.

Le di en los muslos y ella dio un respingo, quiso aguantar el llanto pero no pudo. Volví a darle, haciendo que sus muslos también quedaran rojos.

Deje caer la rama al suelo y baje mi pantalón junto a mi bóxer introduciéndome en su trasero sin preparación previa. Cassandra grito clavando sus uñas en el árbol.

Sujete su cabello con su mano embistiendo con fuerza contra ella.

-tú eres mía volví a repetir con la voz ronca.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Evangile se quedo hablando con el viejo casannova, y mi madre me aseguro que me avisare cualquier cosa. Quise darle su espacio y por esa razón volví al comedor.

Pero el idiota del gemelo no dejaba de hablar y hacerse el tonto con Xinia. Ella era mi esposa. MI ESPOSA.

Cuando Brian salió con esa niña que no sabía su nombre, recordé por unos momentos años atrás.

Dave, mi viejo amigo. Miembro de mi banda, y el también se había fijado en Xinia, como el amigo de Brian se había fijado en esa chica.

Ya no aguante más cuando ese niño toco el hombro de mi XINIA.

Me levante del lugar bajo la mirada de todos y fui hacia él, sin esfuerzo lo levante del cuello con mi mano de la silla. Este me miro entre extrañado y enfadado y acerco su cabeza hacia mi nariz golpeando la misma.

Gruñí molesto y golpee la cabeza del chico con fuerza contra la mesa del comedor. Este cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-HAKON -.

Cuando Xinia me grito la sujete del brazo y la saque de allí. Nadie tenía derecho sobre ella, solo yo.


	31. Chapter 31

_**CAPITULO 31**_

(**Pov V)**

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?-.

Él asiente y se levanta de la mesa, camino despacio y abrocho el botón de mi chaqueta.

-Ahora vuelvo amor- le dijo a Ate que sigue ensimismada en el helado de chocolate que tiene enfrente-.

"_Le pienso romper ese vestido para que no vuelva a ponérselo_ _JAMÁS_"-.

Al entrar en mi despacho hago un gesto para que se siente y así lo hace.

-Dime V-.

-Diego...-.

Enciendo un cigarrillo y le miro fijo y por un largo tiempo.

-Seré claro y conciso, si vuelves a mirar más de dos veces seguidas a mi esposa te arranco la garganta de un mordisco y te doy de comer a mis perros ¿lo has entendido?-.

Mi voz es baja y ronca, fumo y le miro, el chico está asustado sus ojos están abiertos, muy abiertos y mirándome.

-¿LO HEMOS ENTENDIDO?-.

Por un momento parezco mi padre.

-Si...- murmura- si señor Casannova-.

-Bien, ahora coge a tus hermanos y lárgate de aquí-.

-Si... si...-.

Cuando se marcha camino a paso lento hacia la sala y veo al guitarrista pegándose golpes con uno de los críos y como se lleva a Xinia.

-¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto a todos-.

-Celos...-murmura Bree-.

-¿Donde está Cassy?- pregunta Diego-.

-No lo sé- responde su hermano-.

-Aquí- dice ella y lleva puesta ropa de... Xinia, una camiseta ancha de color negro y unas mallas del mismo color-.

-¿Porque estás cambiada de ropa?- pregunta su hermano-.

-Me caí a la piscina- susurra-.

"aquí pasa algo"-.

Miro a Brian y sus ojos son como los de su padre, salvajes, celosos y jodidamente intensos.

"Así que esta es la tuya..."-.

-Ha sido un placer- dice Diego y se marcha-.

-El place ha sido de todos nosotros- dice Duque evitando reírse sabe de sobra que estoy cabreado-.

Cuando se van todo ocurre muy rápido, yo me llevo a Ate de allí y escucho gritos pero no hago caso sigo con Ate hacia mi sala negra... le esperaba una larga noche.

**(Pov Brian)**

-¿Has visto a esa chica?- digo mirando a Dick y él asiente-.

-Pues es mía, delante de todos te lo digo, no vuelvas a acercarte a ella ¿queda claro?-.

-Sí, no sabía que tenía dueño-.

-Pues lo tiene, es mía-.

-Vale vale- levanta las manos en señal de paz-.

Me muevo rápido y salgo de allí para ver a Michael con la nariz rota.

-¿Que te ha pasado?-.

-A tu padre se le ha ido la pinza-.

Escucho gritos desde arriba.

"YO NO ESTABA HACIENDO NADA- dice mi madre-.

SI LO HACÍAS, LE HAS SONREÍ mi padre

YO NO...-."

Y lo siguiente en escucharse es el sonido del cabecero de la cama contra la pared.

Pongo cara de asco.

Esto era lo que me faltaba para rematar la noche.


	32. Chapter 32

_**CAPITULO 32 **_

**(Pov Brian)**

Miraba fijamente a mi padre y este me miraba a mí, nadie decía nada. Así habíamos estados durante varios minutos, y este puto silencio me estaba desesperando.

-¿es tu chica? -.

-si -.

El respiro hondo. Se levanto del sofá serio, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como un loco.

-cuando me case con tu madre...-.

-no me interesas viejas historias -.

-calla Brian y escucha, escucha una vez en tu vida -.

No dije nada, quería irme de una vez a buscar a Cassy así que lo deje hablar.

-cuando me case con madre sabía y se, que Dave estuvo enamorado y está enamorado de ella. Es un peso que llevare por siempre, y creo que tú dentro de poco lo entenderás. Hijo, si en verdad te interesa esa chica debes tener presente que siempre tu amigo estará enamorado de tu mujer -.

Respire hondo, lo mire fijamente

-tú no sabes lo que pasara...-.

El se rio.

-Lo sé, por algo soy el brujo de la familia -.

Me levante caminado fuera del recibidor.

-tengo cosas que hacer entre dientes-.

-hablas con esa chica, dile quien eres, quien es tu familia, y que puedes hacer. Cuéntale todo -.

Camine saliendo de la casa. Necesitaba irme, no quería escuchar ni a mi padre, ni ver fantasma, ni nada. Pero me choque con Dick, este me miro, igual que yo lo hice.

-es bonita tú chica -.

"es tu amigo idiota, no lo olvides" -.

-lo es -.

-no has dicho nada que tenias ¿novia? -.

-es reciente -.

-ya veo miro y sonrió -. Podrías compartirla, ¿no? ya lo hemos hecho y ...

No deje que terminarse de hablar, mi puño impacto en su cara rompiendo su nariz. Lo sujete del cuello llevándolo contra la pared. Volví a pegarle en el rostro. Quiso defenderse pero no le di tiempo volví a pegarle en el estomago sintiendo como los huesos de sus costillas crujían y se rompían. Estaba cegado, no sabía quién era.

Cuando quise volver a darle sentí como alguien me separo. Era mi cuñado. Troy.

-troy llévatelo -le dijo Judith arrodillándose junto Dick que estaba inconsciente en el suelo -.

Este le hiso caso a su mujer y me saco fuera de la casa-

-tranquilo chico, vayamos a tomar un trago -.

**(Cassy Pov)**

Mis hermanos estaban serios. Pero me hice la tonta y me fui a mi habitación.

Una vez allí me tumbe en la cama boca abajo.

Mi trasero me dolía, nunca nadie me había pegado. Y Brian acababa de hacerlo.

Pero a un debía hablar con él, pero eso sería mañana.

Ahora no podía moverme muy bien.

Cerré mis ojos y pende en el antes de dormirme.


	33. Chapter 33

_**CAPITULO 33**_

**(Pov Brian)**

Estaba bastante alterado y estar con Troy no me ayudaba, estaba serio mirando a su copa mientras estábamos en ese lugar... había mujeres sin ropa, suspiré...

-¿Porque me has traído aquí?-.

-Porque es un buen sitio para pensar-.

-¿Y mi hermana que piensa?-.

-Tu hermana no sabe que estoy aquí, y no vengo con regularidad, solo he venido aquí dos veces contando esta-.

-¿Y porque me has traído?-.

-Quiero que mires a todas estas mujeres y me digas que sientes por ellas-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Concéntrate chico, hazlo-.

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude y miré al rededor, las chicas se movían contoneantes pero en realidad, no me importaba.

-No siento nada-.

-Exacto, no sientes nada chico, estás pillado por esa cría-.

-Mi amigo...-.

-Seamos sinceros, tu lo tienes fácil, eres un chico guapo, una cara bonita, mírame a mi tengo que lidiar con todos los hombres del universo, tu solo tienes que lidiar con tu amigo-.

-¿A ti que te pasa?-.

-Mi cara, mis tatuajes...-.

-Entiendo-.

"_Lo que tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu digas zombie boy_"-.

-Ve por esa chica y tráela a tu casa, lejos no te hace nada-.

-¿Como dices?-.

-Lo que oyes- me miró fijo- que todo el mundo vea que es tuya o algún gilipollas presuntuoso se la llevará definitivamente-.

-Vale... vale-.

"_Lo que me faltaba eran los consejos de este hombre.._."

**(Pov Cassy)**

Desperté adolorida y la verdad era que no quería hacer nada de nada.

Me levanté y me metí en la ducha, tras varios minutos, salí y me puse un pantalón de pijama.

Llamo al trabajo para decir que hoy no puedo ir por problemas personales.

Me tumbé boca abajo otra vez sobre la cama y suspiré, menudo día.

Cerré los ojos cuando escuché como llamaban a la puerta.

Me levanté y fui rápidamente hacia la puerta abriéndola.

Allí estaba Brian mirándome fijo.

-¿Podemos hablar?-.

Asiento y me hago a un lado para que pase.

Cuando lo hace se mueve despacio y con gracia hasta sentarse en el sofá de cuero negro que hay en el salón.

Cierro la puerta y me acerco hacia donde está.

-¿Te duele mucho?-.

Asiento en silencio.

-Eso está bien, así te acordarás del castigo-.

Hago una mueca y me siento despacio en el sofá que hay enfrente.

-Tengo... que pedirte que te mudes conmigo a la casa de mi familia-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Es necesario, yo me estoy tomando esto en serio ¿tu vas enserio?-.

-sí pero...-.

-No hay peros para mi nena, coge tus cosas y ven donde yo te diga-.

Asiento, estoy bastante incómoda con esto, pero él es tan misterioso y quiero saber tantas cosas de él... creo que es lo mejor.

-Mis hermanos...-.

-Ellos te podrán ver cuando tú quieras-.

-Vale...-.


	34. Chapter 34

_**CAPITULO 34**_

**(Pov Brian)**

Miraba a mi padre, a mi abuelo, a mis tíos, a mi cuñado, en fin. A todos lo que estaba en el salón. Me miraban como si tuviera monos en el rostro.

-¿por qué coño me miran de esa manera? -.

Todos mirando a mi padre y este comenzó a fumar como si nada.

-¿estás seguro de lo que has hecho? -.

Mire hacia mi padre

-lo estoy -.

-¿te casaras? -.

Respire hondo cuando escucho a mi abuelo V.

-en mi familia no hay...-

-madres soltera -. Termine la frase con él y rodé mis ojos.

Me levante del sofá y camine hacia la puerta saliendo por ella, no tenía más ganas de escucharlos. Solo quería ver a Cassandra y explicarle algunas cosas.

Últimamente me estaba acostumbrando a ver a "fantasma por la casa", comencé a subir las escaleras pero los chicos bajaron las mismas.

Mire a Dick y este me miro a mi. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-hey tío -mire hacia Collin cuando hablado -¿cuándo comenzaremos la gira?

-yo...

-ya nos hartamos de no hacer nada Brian -dijo George -

Respire hondo.

"no olvides tus responsabilidades"

-en una semana subiendo las escaleras.

**(Pov Hakon)**

-Esto me recuerda viejos tiempos -.

-Cierra la boca V- le dije al escucharlo

Me fui de allí, ese chico estaba enamorado, pero todavía no lo sabía. Y aun tensamos que soportar a los hermanos cuando viniese a buscarla.

Frote mis dedos en mis ojos respirando hondo. El móvil sonó, lo deje, pero siguió.

De mala gana atendí.

-¿quién? -.

Al otro lado se escucho la risa de Krist.

-hola krist...-.

-antes que nada, debo decirte una idea -.

-te escucho -.

-deberíamos tocar con la banda de Brian -.

Por un momento me quede en blanco, tocar junto a Brian es algo de que debia hacer.

-el no aceptara...

-lo hará si se lo pides -.

-yo...

-Oye debo irme, y dile a tu hijo -colgó.

Hablaría con Xinia, ella convencería a Brian. Porque a mí, no me dejaría ni terminar la frase.


	35. Chapter 35

_**CAPITULO 35**_

**(Pov Cassy)**

Allí estaba yo, sentada sobre la enorme cama de Brian y sin saber que hacer exactamente.

Suspiré y me había dejado sola, había venido su madre para hablar con él. Esa mujer siempre me parecería siniestra.

Vi un DVD encima de la televisión y supuse que sería una película.

Quizás podría relajarme viendo una película.

Puse el DVD en el aparato y le di a "_play_" esperando a que se pusiese, la voz estaba demasiado alta así que la bajé.

_"No puede ser..."-._

Era yo... y Brian, juntos haciéndolo... no podía ser verdad ¿como había hecho esto y porque? no me pidió permiso.

Ahora mismo me sentía usada, denigrada... en cuanto lo vise lo plantaría por ser un cabrón integral.

Paré el vídeo y vi que había más al rededor de la televisión.

Me acerqué y puse uno... tragué saliva al verle a él con dos chicas a la vez. Lo paré y puse otro, esta vez estaba en un parque con una chica. Puse otro y otro y otro... y así yo misma me estaba enfermando.

No estaba dispuesta a esta mierda... no señor, yo tenía dignidad.

Me levanté y dejé el último vídeo en _pause._

Cogí mi maleta y me dispuse a irme pero Hakon, el padre de

Brian estaba en la puerta.

-No puedes hacerle esto- dijo con voz ronca-.

-Mira, no sé qué mierda tendrá tu hijo en la cabeza pero yo no estoy dispuesta a eso ¿vale?-.

-No es para tanto-.

-Quizás para esta familia de descerebrados no pero para mí es suficiente-.

-Que carácter- murmuró y parecía un niño-.

-Me importa una mierda-.

-¿Tú le quieres?-.

-Ahora mismo no sé si le quiero a él o a sus pelotas en o alto de un pino, no se si me entiendes-.

-Espera a hablar con Brian-.

Y dicho y hecho Brian estaba a mi lado, no lo había visto venir.

-¿Que espere a hablar qué?- dijo serio mirando a su padre-.

-¿Que es toda la mierda que tienes ahí gravada? ¿para eso me querías, para coleccionarme como un trofeo?-.

-En primer lugar eso es pri...-.

Mi mano actuó sola y le cruzó la cara en un sonoro golpe.

Su padre dio un paso hacia atrás y la mujer de negro me miró seria.

-¿Ibas a decir privado?-.

Mi voz estaba ronca y jodidamente mortal en ese momento.

Él me miraba incrédulo.

-Precisamente porque es privado, no quiero esa mierda ni contigo ni con nadie, cuando tengas claro que eres, y tengas en cuanta

mis preferencias y mi opinión ven a buscarme mientras tanto, siéntate, mira como me voy y madura- siseé esa última palabra-.

Cogí mi maleta y me fui de allí todo lo rápido que pude.

**(Pov Brian)**

Miré a mis padres que estaban en silencio.

-¿Habeis visto lo que me ha hecho?-.

Ellos asintieron a la vez.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque ella es demasiado para ti hijo...- dijo Hakon- tú estás acostumbrado a un tipo de chica y esa, créeme no es para nada tu tipo de chica-.

-Que te jodan-.

-A eso voy-.

Se llevó en brazos a mi madre mientras se comían con la boca.

Me senté en el suelo y miré mis pies, ¿porque me había pegado? eran solo videos, y videos que yo después rompería que no quería ver, yo quería estar con ella...

_"Eres un jodido idiota ¿pensabas que eso le pondría cachonda?__no es como una zorra a las que te tiras"-._

Miré al final del pasillo y Dick estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono.

_"¿será ella?"-._

Arrugué la frente.

_"Claro Cass, cuando quieras"_- dijo con una sonrisa-.

"_MIERDA SABÍA LO QUE PRETENDÍA QUERÍA PONERME _ _CELOSO_"-.

-Dick!- grité y me levanté-.

Él colgó el teléfono y me plantó cara.

-Si la has jodido no es mi culpa, ella está mal y ha pedido verme

y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer, como cuando éramos más jóvenes y yo me dedicaba a solucionar toda la mierda a tu alrededor, jodido egoísta-.

Le di un puñetazo pero no se movió.

-Esa chica me gusta, has tenido una oportunidad y la has jodido ahora me toca a mí-.

Se fue de allí antes de que pudiese alcanzarle.

-JODER!-.


	36. Chapter 36

_**CAPITULO 36**_

**(Pov Cassy)**

Me senté en aquel banco de aquel parque mirando hacia delante como una tonta. No estaba bien, lo de Brian fue mucho.

Llame a Dick, el había sido amable conmigo, y aquí no tenía ningún amigo.

Extrañaba mi casa, mi país, y mis cosas.

Desde que había llegado todo había sido muy confuso y mucho más lo último.

-hola -

Me gire y allí estaba Dick, que acaba de sentarse en el banco mientras me miraba, era guapo. Pero nada que ver con Brian. Brian era único en si.

-hola -susurre y mire hacia delante.

Dick cogió mi mano y al hacerlo mire hacia ella.

-¿cómo te encuentras? -.

-pues... no sé, todo es muy confuso.

-debes estar tranquila, Brian no muestra sus vídeos solo los colecciona...

_"oh.. ahora estoy mucho más tranquila"_

-entiendo...

Sentí como Dick como comenzaba a acariciar mi cabello.

-¿hace mucho conoces a Brian? -.

-sí, desde que tensamos siete años, había llegado de Boston y no conocía a nadie cuando llegue aquí, él fue el único que me hablo en la escuela.

-ah...-.

-¿por qué Brian es así? -susurre más para mí misma que para él.

-porque Brian es diferente a su familia, es como su padre cuando no lo quiera reconocer.

-¿diferente a su familia? dije mirándolo.

-sí, ya sabes... su familia y el "negocio" -.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaba.

-negocio í.

-sí, drogas, armas, clubs...-.

-¿son narcos? -pregunte como una tonta.

**(Brian Pov)**

-tienes que calmarte Brian -.

-NO ME DES ORDENE HAKON, CÁLLATE -.

Mi padre rodo sus ojos y miro hacia su amigo Krist. Este nos miro a ambos y comenzó a reírse.

-esto me recuerda viejos tiempo -dijo el riéndose.

Caminaba de un lado a otro por el salón de la casa de mis padres. Por fin ellos habían vuelto aquí, pero yo me quedaría en la casa casannova por dick...

-hijo, debes luchar por ella.

Mire a mi padre mientras este hablaba.

-esto es sencillo -me miro -si no luchas por ella, dick se la follara y el se quedara con ella, se casaran y tendrían hijos -.

-no...

-escucha a tu padre por una vez Brian -dijo Krist -el sabe lo que dice -.

-el no sabe nada -.

-lo se imbécil, me ha pasado lo mismo con Dave. Amaba y amo a tu madre por eso me case por ella, pero si no la amas déjala y a tu orgullo masculino no le pasara nada.

Me quede mirando a mi padre mientras este abría una bolsa de patatas -.

- ven krist, vamos a ensayar -le dijo mi padre -.

Los dos se fueron y al estar solo di un puñetazo contra la pared.

Respire hondo, necesitaba relajarme. Subí lentamente las escaleras y me encerré en la habitación que fue mía durante mi infancia


	37. Chapter 37

_**CAPITULO 37**_

**(Pov Cassy)**

Después de la historia que me contó Dick tuve que reorganizar mis ideas, y ya las cosas me encajaban mucho más.

Di un par de vueltas por el parque con él y me pareció un chico estupendo, sincero y bastante amable.

-Ahora me voy a comportar como un buen amigo y te voy a acompañar a la casa de Brian-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Me gustas Cassy, y nunca me había gustado tanto una chica

y mucho menos así, de golpe-.

Le miré sin saber qué demonios decir en ese momento.

-Pero Brian es mi amigo y nunca lo había visto tan pillado por una chica, y también se que a ti te gusta, si no, no estaríamos hablando, seguramente te habrías lanzado a mi-.

-Entiendo...-.

-No tienes donde ir, y si quieres puedo pagarte un hotel... pero

es mejor que vayas y aclares toda esta mierda con él-.

-Si...- susurré-.

Montamos en su moto y me sujeté a él, era fuerte, fibrado y su pelo olía muy bien, estaba bien cuidado a diferencia del pelo de Brian, todo una maraña de enredos rubios y cobrizos.

No tardamos demasiado en llegar a una casa que parecía abandonada si no fuese porque había luces encendidas dentro.

Cuando bajamos fui con las maletas que Dick tomó para mi facil manejo.

Llamó a la puerta y el padre de Brian fue el que abrió.

Me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y me dejó entrar, detrás de él estaba la mujer de negro que hizo el atisbo de una sonrisa o eso me pareció a mí, era bastante difícil saberlo.

-Gracias por traerme- susurré a Dick-.

-Por nada princesa- me tocó el cabello en un rápido movimiento-.

Y subí las escaleras con las maletas en la mano.

No me dio tiempo a subirlas todas porque a la mitad estaba

Brian mirándome fijo y serio, como a una niña pequeña cuando hace algo que no debe.

-Ve a mi habitación es la tercera puerta a la derecha-.

Asentí, no quería discutir, eso vendría después y fui donde me dijo.

**(Pov Brian)**

Bajé las escaleras, Dick estaba hablando animadamente con mi padre, y mi madre estaba a su espalda, como una sombra.

-¿La has traído tu?- interrumpí su conversación-.

-Si lo he hecho-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque es tuya-.

-¿Ella ha intentado algo contigo?-.

-No...-.

-¿Has intentado algo con ella?-.

-No, solo hemos hablado de cómo nos conocimos y eso-.

-Entiendo-.

-No me voy a llevar mal contigo por una chica, por muy buena o genial que sea, me gusta y eso lo sabes, no la cagues porque si lo haces no dudaré en darle lo que merece Brian-.

-¿Me estás amenazando?-.

-Quizás...-.

Me cedió la mano y la acepté, no me quedaba de otra, se había comportado bien... dentro de todo término.

-Nos vemos mañana en el ensayo general señor Winchester-.

-Claro- dijo mi padre-.

Suspiré y miré a mis padres cuando Dick se fue.

En la cocina estaba tio Krist y tio Dave, bebiendo cerveza.

Dave salió y miró a mi madre, entonces lo entendí todo, tio

Dave veía a mi madre de otra manera... de otra manera...

Mi madre le sonrió amable y los ojos de tio Dave se iluminaron.

Mi padre me miró y asintió muy despacio como dándome la razón a lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Me ayudas con la ensalada Dave?- dijo mi madre de manera distraída-.

-Claro cuñadita-.

Fueron a la cocina.

-¿Como lo soportas?- le dije a mi padre-.

-Sencillamente se que tu madre no hará nada que me haga daño y él lo tiene asumido-.

-Entiendo...-.

-Debes aprender a convivir con ello-.

-No sé si podré-.

-Podrás, lo estás haciendo ahora mismo, ahora sube y ocúpate de tu mujer-.

Asentí y subí las escaleras escuchando las risotadas de mi madre de Dave y de Krist y como mi padre lo miraba todo desde el marco de la puerta.


	38. Chapter 38

_**CAPITULO 38**_

**(Pov Cassy)**

Debía hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas hablar con mis hermanos. Si, hablar con mis hermanos apenas pudiera.

Entre en la habitación que Brian me dijo.

Estaba todo desordenado, había maletas por todas partes, la cama estaba sin hacer. También estaba sucio, no entendía porque todos los hombres eran así.

La puerta se abrió y entro Brian junto con un perro, y dos gatos.

Me gustaban mucho los animales, sonreí y tome a unos de los gatos en brazos acariciándolo.

-esa es luna -me dijo Brian, cogió a al otro gato en brazos -.y este es Tom -.

El perro comenzó a olerme y luego lamio mi mano buscando que lo acaricie.

-el es Rex -.

-A tus padres le gustan los animales -.

El se rio y se tumbo en la cama dejando el gato a un lado.

-esto no es nada, hay de todo en esta casa -.

Lo mire.

-gatos, perros, pollos, gallinas, un pony, un leon, un zorro blanco, una langosta, un loro, una cobaya, y así puedo seguir durante toda la no noche.

Me reí y camine hacia la cama sentándome en ella.

El se quedo serio, y me miro.

-¿qué te ha dicho Dick? -.

Suspire.

-tu familia y eso...-.

-entiendo, ¿te gusta dick? -.

-no -murmure -me gustas tu -mire hacia el mis manos

-yo... no participo en el negocio, pero...-.

-¿pero...?-.

-pero son mi familia, y la familia es lo primero -.

**(Hakon Pov)**

Sentí como Xinia me abrazo. Me gire besando sus labios

-¿te cae bien? -.

-no -.

Me reí besándola de nuevo.

-se llevara a mi niño -.

Rodé mis ojos.

-no es un niño -.

-que si -

-que no...-.

-QUE SI -.

-Vale vale que si dije riendo mientras la besaba.

-hakon -dijo krist cortando el momento -¿Que te ha dicho Brian sobre juntar las bandas? -.

-krist -respire hondo -si que sabes arruinar un momento.

Lo mire y el tenia una cerveza en la mano.

-¿Qué...? -.

Puse mis ojos en blanco y entre en la cocina escuchado como Xinia se reía.


	39. Chapter 39

_**CAPITULO 39**_

**(Pov Brian)**

La noche había sido tranquila, cuando volví a la habitación ella estaba acostada y durmiendo. Me acosté a mi lado y la abracé.

Besé su cuello despacio y ella se removió en mis brazos.

-Brian...- susurró y seguía dormida-.

"_Mientras no diga "Dick follame" en sueños vamos de puta madre_"-.

-Si- susurré-.

Cuando desperté había recuperado toda la forma que había perdido por la falta de sueño.

Ella estaba gloriosamente dormida y empapada en sudor.

Me levanté de la cama hoy era ese puto ensayo general, y si iba era por mi madre, era única chantajeando a la gente.

Me vestí y besé la mejilla de ella que seguía dormida.

Salí fuera y cogí un cigarrillo, bajé las escaleras y tanto mi banda como la de mi padre estaban abajo bebiendo cerveza, de buena mañana.

-¿Quieres desayunar hijo?- dijo mi madre-.

-Un café-.

-Wow! tanto tiempo con los Casannova te han vuelto... distinguido- dijo tío Dave-.

-Claro, ahora mi polla es distinguida ¿quieres verla?-.

-No gracias, estoy desayunando- dijo comiéndose un bollo-.

-¿Vale y como lo haremos?- dijo mi padre-.

-Creía que tú tenías un plan-.

-Pues no lo tengo-.

-Qué raro porque...-.

-EI!- dijo mi madre dándome un café- tiempo muerto...-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

Me giré y vi a Cassy vestida con una de mis camisas favoritas de cuadros rojos y negros, el pelo revuelto y jodidamente... sexy.

Dick se tensó notablemente y apostaría mi rolex a que ese hijo de puta estaba empalmado.

-Sube arriba-.

-Tengo hambre- susurró-.

-Ahora te subo el desayuno-.

-WOOOOOOOOOOOW! EL DESAYUNO- dijeron a la vez todos-.

-Hijos de puta- susurré- sube-.

-Vale- subió las escaleras demasiado rápido y dejó ver un poco sus bragas-.

"_NO HAGAS ESAS COSAS!_"-.

-Tu novia es sexy- dijo tio Krist- ¿tiene una hermana?-.

-No, pero tiene hermanos, si te va ese rollo te puedo presentar a alguno, estará encantado de ponerse a cuatro y...-.

-Vale vale vale- dijo Michael uno de los gemelos- coño! no estoy preparado para esa mierda-.

-Vamos al ensayo- dije bebiendo el café- ya vengo-.

-Vale-.

**(Pov Cassy)**

Cuando vino lo hizo con un zumo de brick y un trozo de pan con mantequilla... no era mi definición de desayuno romántico pero bueno, se había esforzado en ponerle una pajita al zumo.

-Hola- dijo sonriendo-.

-Hola- susurré-.

-¿Quieres venir al ensayo?-.

-Sí, pero tú quieres...-.

-Claro que quiero que vengas, pero bien vestida evita ir en bragas-.

-Yo nunca voy en bragas-.

-Eso me gusta más, nada de bragas-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Muy en serio-.

Sonreí.

-Ahora come eso-.

-Vale...-.

-Te quiero- dijo desde la puerta-.

-Te quiero- repetí-.


	40. Chapter 40

_**CAPITULO 40**_

**(Pov Cassy)**

Estábamos en el sótano de la casa de los padres de Brian, aquí era raro, muy muy raros. Había jaulas por todos lados y un león estaba a mi lado.

Brian me dijo que no hacía nada, pero de igual manera no pude sentir un poco de miedo. Pero poco a poco se fue yendo, estos animales parecían entrenados y un con grito de los pares de Brian se hacían un ovillo y se quedaban en su lugar.

Las bandas sonaban muy bien, era la primera vez que escuchaba esta música y me gustaba. Mucho.

La madre de Brian, Xinia.

Miraba hacia su marido y su hijo sonriendo.

Me levante de la silla donde estaba sentada y camine hacia ella. Esta me miro fijamente con sus grandes ojos raros.

-¿cuándo tocaran? -.

-la semana que viene, harán un festival de rock. Todas las bandas de metal estaran alli -.

-nadie espera verlo juntos, ¿Cierto? -.

Ella asintió.

-cuando Brian quiso esto, su padre nunca lo ayudo ya que si lo hacia dirían siempre que era "el hijo de" y nunca lo reconocerían por sus propios medios.

Ahora entendía todo.

Porque Brian tenía ese rechazo hacia su padre.

-Cuida a mi hijo -.

La mire.

-O jugaremos a los pollitos -.

Se giro mirando hacia ellos mientras tocaban.

Esta mujer era rara...-.

Al satino bajo un hombre grande, era el señor Casannova.

-mierda, el trabajo .

Me había olvidado por completo de él.

Xinia se rio ante mi comentario y arreglo su cabello con sus manos.

-¡V! -.

Hakon lanzo la guitarra al suelo y corrió hacia V Casannova, se le subió a su espalda como un niño.

-VAMOS AL INFINITO Y MAS ALLAAAAAAAA -.

-BAJATE RAPUNCEL, BAJA -.

Los mire sorprendida, pero todo los otros solo siguieron tocando como si nada.

**(Pov Brian)**

Me acerque hacia mi padre y mi abuelo.

Mi abuelo quería quitárselo de encima y este lo sujetaba del cabello.

-ME TIENES ENVIDIA, A MI Y A MI HERMOSO CABELLO -.

-ESO ES MENTIRA RAPUNCEL, MIENTES.

-QUE NO-.

-QUE SI -.

-Ya basta -.

Les dije cuando me acerque los dos me miraron, todos lo hicieron.

-Brian -mi abuelo V hablo -he venido para saber cuándo es la boda, hay que avisar a la familia y...-.

Respire hondo.

-en mi familia madres solteras no hay, eso es -.

-de barrio marginal -.

Dijimos todos a la vez cuando lo escuchamos.


	41. Chapter 41

_**CAPITULO 40**_

**(Pov Brian)**

Respire hondo.

Mierda.

Estaba jodidamente nervioso, al igual que la primera vez que tocaría frente a un publico pero con la diferencia que aquí había millones de personas y los equipos eran decentes.

Estábamos las dos bandas, la banda de mi padre y mi banda, en nada saldríamos. Seria una sorpresa para todos, nadie se esperaba esto y a decir verdad yo tampoco lo esperaba.

Sentí como me sujetaban la mano, y allí estaba Cassandra sonriéndome.

La bese en los labios.

-¿te quieres casar conmigo? -.

Ella rió abrazándome.

-si -.

-lo -la bese en los labios -suponía -la volví a besar.

-todos nos miran -murmuro ella avergonzada.

-me he dado cuenta -sonreí.

De mi volví saque la pequeña caja de Judith me había dado, abrí la caja y saque de allí el anillo. Sentía como todos los que estaban detrás del escenario nos miraba pero no me importo.

Puse el anillo en su dedo y la bese en los labios.

Y escuche los gritos y aplausos de todos.

-brian ella sonriendo te acerca alguna grupie jugaremos al juego de los pollitos

La mire sorprendido.

-eh.. ¿has hablado con mi madre? -.

-si -.

-valeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee -.

La bese en su mejilla y camine hacia el escenario.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Ya solo faltaban unos segundos. Las luces estaba todas apagadas, cuando estas se encendieran todos seria un gran griterio.

Estaba al lado de Brian, este miraba al frente.

-brian -susurre lejos del microfono.

El me miro.

-estoy orgulloso de ti -.

No dijo nada.

-y yo de ti papá -.

-tanto dulce hará que vomite -.

Rodé mis ojos al escuchar a Dave.

Dave como Krist, eran los ideales para arruinar momentos.


	42. Chapter 42

_**CAPITULO 40**_

**(Pov Brian)**

Respire hondo.

Mierda.

Estaba jodidamente nervioso, al igual que la primera vez que tocaría frente a un publico pero con la diferencia que aquí había millones de personas y los equipos eran decentes.

Estábamos las dos bandas, la banda de mi padre y mi banda, en nada saldríamos. Seria una sorpresa para todos, nadie se esperaba esto y a decir verdad yo tampoco lo esperaba.

Sentí como me sujetaban la mano, y allí estaba Cassandra sonriéndome.

La bese en los labios.

-¿te quieres casar conmigo? -.

Ella rió abrazándome.

-si -.

-lo -la bese en los labios -suponía -la volví a besar.

-todos nos miran -murmuro ella avergonzada.

-me he dado cuenta -sonreí.

De mi volví saque la pequeña caja de Judith me había dado, abrí la caja y saque de allí el anillo. Sentía como todos los que estaban detrás del escenario nos miraba pero no me importo.

Puse el anillo en su dedo y la bese en los labios.

Y escuche los gritos y aplausos de todos.

-brian ella sonriendo te acerca alguna grupie jugaremos al juego de los pollitos

La mire sorprendido.

-eh.. ¿has hablado con mi madre? -.

-si -.

-valeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee -.

La bese en su mejilla y camine hacia el escenario.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Ya solo faltaban unos segundos. Las luces estaba todas apagadas, cuando estas se encendieran todos seria un gran griterio.

Estaba al lado de Brian, este miraba al frente.

-brian -susurre lejos del microfono.

El me miro.

-estoy orgulloso de ti -.

No dijo nada.

-y yo de ti papá -.

-tanto dulce hará que vomite -.

Rodé mis ojos al escuchar a Dave.

Dave como Krist, eran los ideales para arruinar momentos.


	43. Chapter 43

_**CAPITULO 41**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Ya estaban casados y eso era algo que me alegraba, Brian estaba feliz y ella también lo estaba, era una mujer muy guapa y que sin duda merecía ser tratada de la mejor manera.

-Duele cuando los hijos se marchan del nido- dijo Troy justo detrás de mí-.

-Sí, sobre todo cuando un pervertido se los lleva-.

-Oh querido suegro, no tienes ni idea de lo jodidamente pervertido que soy- dijo en un susurro bajo y ronco que me dio repelús-.

-Oye deja de hacer eso-.

-Haré lo que quiera-.

-En serio deja de hacerlo-.

-¿Oh qué?-.

-TE MATARÉ-.

-TÚ Y CUANTOS MÁS-.

-ya vale- siseó Xinia- no me montéis un espectáculo hoy os lo pido por favor, o me cabrearé y no os gustará a ninguno de los dos-.

Nos sentamos a la vez Troy y yo mirando al frente.

**(Pov Brian)**

-Ya eres mi mujer oficialmente- le susurré en el banquete de la ceremonia-.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?- dijo ella-.

-que eres mía oficialmente-.

-Siempre he sido tuya tonto-.

-¿tonto?-.

-Sí, tonto-.

-mmm te lo perdono por hoy-.

-Por hoy-.

La vi sonreír y era algo contagioso, sonreí también y la besé en los labios.

Los aplausos de los demás se escuchaban.

-FELICIDADES- gritó Anny- HANNIVAL CASEMONOS

OTRA VEZ OTRA VEZ-.

-Anny...- susurró su marido- aquí no-.

-SIIIIIIIIIII-.

-Silencio-.

Ella suspiró, su marido le dijo algo al oído que hizo que ella sonriese.

Que parejas más raras.

Verio estaba concentrado en algo que le contaba su chica y este estaba rojo por la vergüenza algo digno de ver.

Máximo estaba hablando con Dominic, esos dos tan iguales...

Había encontrado mi remanso de paz y nadie podía quitármelo, nadie.


	44. Chapter 44

_**CAPITULO 44**_

_**EPILOGO**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Mire fijamente hacia delante. Agradecía que nadie pudiera verlo, ya que si lo hacían no lo podían creer. Yo tampoco lo creía y lo estaba viendo.

El viejo Casannova estaba con su bastón junto a Evangeline, y esta miraba sonriendo hacia V.

Tenía que preguntar, lo tenía que hacer. Me acerque hacia ellos, y el viejo Casannova me miro de mala manera, cosa que ignore.

-¿qué ha pasado? -le susurre a Evangeline para que ella me escuchara y no las personas que estaban en el recibidor.

-hemos hablado, me ha pedido disculpas -.

-no te creo...-.

-puedes hacerlo Hakon .

-vale... -mire al viejo Casannova y luego la mire a ella -si pasa algo avísame -.

Ella sonrió amablemente y asintió.

-oye rapuncel, ¿Con quién hablas? -.

Mire hacia V.

-con...nadie -

El puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿hay patatas fritas? -.

-sí pero solo queda una bolsa y el mía -.

-eso lo veremos...-.

Y antes de darnos cuenta lo dos estábamos corriendo hacia la cocina.

**(Pov Cassy)**

Me gire sobre la cama y allí estaba Brian, con su pelo sobre su rostro. Negué levemente al verlo. Tendría que ocuparme de su cabello.

Ya llevábamos unos meses casados y todo fue perfecto. Al final me entere de que mi hermano era un dentista un tanto especial que trabajaba para los casannova.

Acaricie su rostro y él me abrazo con fuerza pegándome su pecho.

Cerré mis ojos besando tu torso.

Estaba de vacaciones en la universidad, por eso lo había podido acompañar a la gira que hacía por Francia.

El era mejor que su padre, solo que aun no lo sabía.

Lo abrace con fuerza y abrí mis ojos al sentir como me miraba.

Sonreí y le bese en la comisura de sus labios.

-te amo nena -.

Tome su rostro con ambas manos besándolos en los labios.

-y yo te amo a ti -.

No me cansaba de escucharlo y tampoco de decirlo.

* * *

**Muchas gracias, de verdad, por siempre leer nuestras historias y x sus comentarios, eso nos motiva a seguir escribiendo. Todavía hay mucho Casannova por leer *-*, las seguiremos esperando en nuestras siguientes historias. _ y Valeria Vulturi._**


End file.
